


The Heart of Alderaan

by gflophx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alderaan, Aristocracy, Falling In Love, Gay, Jedi, M/M, Romance, Ryloth | Twi'lek, Slavery, Tragic Romance, Twi'leks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gflophx/pseuds/gflophx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's approximately 900 BBY, and the Jedi Order have managed to maintain peace throughout the galaxy.  A young Jedi goes on his first mission off of Coruscant, and quickly learns of the harsh realities that exist beyond the walls of the Jedi temple.  Temptation awaits, and he must choose between a new attachment or his service to the Force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

     Yoda knew that concentrating on the task at hand would keep his emotions at bay. Emotions were a luxury, an indulgence of the weak minded.  After a morning spent listening to Jedi masters telling him not to dwell on loss, he was glad to be outside doing something.  He made sure to feel the warm sand under his feet and the wood of the rake in his hands as he wove the rake’s spikes through the tiny grains.  Circle after circle he drew, careful that each was uniform in size and shape.  After five hundred perfect circles were drawn, the small green padawan carefully turned the rake around and smoothed over the surface, erasing all of his work.  A soft wind blew easily through the padawan’s dark moss colored hair and afforded him a small respite from the Coruscant sun. The open courtyard lay at the rear of the massive Jedi Temple grounds, far removed from any garden life or decoration, exposing anyone to the all the elements at this height.  The pit, barely noticeable most of the time, had been filled with sand earlier that day.      

     “Yoda,” a large Ithorian girl called out. She approached with a thousand kilogram bundle of wood perched atop her immense shoulders.  With an ease afforded to the most powerful, she gently placed the bundle on the ground, and stretched out her muscular back, her curved head reaching for the sky.

     “That was fast, Kiki.”

     “The masters sent me to the right merchants, and they were pretty eager to sell. I think Jedi are the only ones allowed to burn wood on this planet.”

     Kikifu began to separate the largest planks, bluewood from the forests of Endor, from the smaller pieces.

     “Did you spend all this time just smoothing over the surface?” Kikifu asked.

     “More complicated the process is,” Yoda countered.

     Yoda sat in the middle of the sand and looked up to empty blue.  Speeders and ships were forbidden from flying over the temple.

     “Have you ever been to a beach, Kiki?  I don’t think I’ve ever seen this much sand in my life.”

     “I haven’t been anywhere but here.” Kiki paused as she thought about that.

     “Sit down and relax for a bit.  Nice to feel the grains between your toes.” 

     Kikifu walked over and plopped herself down next to her friend in the white sand.  They both laid back and tried to find clouds.  Kikifu reminded Yoda of the Mon Calamari who tried to teach them swimming techniques. Soon, the giant Kikifu started simulating the swimming strokes in the sand.  With her bulky torso and long thin arms, she looked like a giant crab digging to nowhere.  Yoda rolled over, laughing, as if his best friend had never made him laugh before.  Kikifu lifted her head up and joined in with her deep husky chuckling.

     “Are you two serious?  Let’s get started.  I got better things do,” chimed in a voice from above.

     The young human, Yamnove, stared at both Yoda and Kikifu in disgust.  He had just carted a load of various grasses from different parts of the known universe to the pit. 

     “What have you to do that’s so important?” Yoda asked.

     “My lightsaber training,” Yamnove stated with impatience.

     Yoda stood and walked to the younger Yamnove. Five years Yamnove’s senior, and Yoda did not even reach his waist. Yamnove was the universe’s ideal image of a Jedi: tall, lithely muscular, and strikingly handsome. 

     “I’ll make you a deal.  Grab a stick.  If you can land one blow, you won’t have to help us.”

     “Don’t patronize me.  I just want to get this over with,” the teenager moaned.

     “You’re right,” Yoda stated plainly.  “Distrust, there has always been between us. If you help us and honor Master Ido today, I promise to help you train for one hour a day until I take my trials.”

     “You’d actually take the time to help me?” Yamnove asked, never taking his eyes off of Yoda.

     “I train every night after last meal.  Join me in practice, and I’ll help you, much as I can.”

     Yamnove extended his had to Yoda.  Yoda reach back to shake it, but before he could Yamnove swung at Yoda with a stick he already had.  Yoda ducked and flipped backwards. Yamnove aggressively thrust forward, but having no experience dueling in sand lost momentum.  Yoda lept at Yanmove with the quickness of a cat, grabbed his arm, used his momentum to wrap the arm around the human’s back, tapped the back of his knee, dropping him, and jumped on his back as the human fell forward.  Yoda pulled the wood from Yamnove’s hand, but held onto the young human’s wrist.

     “Help you, I can. Today, and each day after, I choose to trust you.”

     With that, Yoda let go of Yamnove’s arm.  The teenager stood up, turned to Yoda, and gave him the slightest of bows.  Yoda grabbed his rake and smoothed over the surface of the sand one more time.  The three padawans then went to their task of building a pyre fit for a Jedi.  Yoda knew that he would not have been able to finish so quickly without having an Ithorian’s great strength and a human’s nimble and dexterous hands.

     As dusk approached, a group of Jedi healers carried the body of Master Mustali Ido, the former Chief Librarian of the Jedi Archives, from the Jedi temple to the pyre.  Yoda stood solemnly and watched the healers place Master Ido on the platform he and his fellow padawan’s had built on an ephemeral foundation.  The healers removed the linen Master Ido was wrapped in, and laid it across the platform. They positioned his hands over his stomach, and crossed his long tentacles across his chest. 

     Soon many Jedi joined Yoda, standing in peaceful respect as the sky turned slowly to purple.  Before the healers lit the torches, an older human, dressed in expensive black garments, strode to the back of the crowd.  The man walked with the confident gait of royalty, but dressed like a member of the criminal underworld.  As he joined the crowd, many felt a slight shift in the Force, but everyone’s attention remained on the pyre.

     The torches were lit and placed on the four corners of the pyre.  The flames quickly engulfed the body of the frail old Twi’Lek, whom Yoda loved like no other teacher. Ash and heat surged through the night air. No Jedi spoke, but tears flowed down the stranger’s wrinkled cheeks.  He swallowed back sobs several times, making certain to remain silent. 

     More than an hour past, and the fire began to die out.  Jedi slowly returned to the temple in silence.  The only work left was for the healers; no audience was appropriate for what remained.  As Master Granit left towards the temple, the older stranger with a powerful walk followed him.  Master Granit had almost reached the entrance to the temple when the man finally spoke. 

     “Master Granit.  Could I get a word with you, please,” the gentleman begged.

     “Not tonight,” Master Granit replied brusquely.  The man was a full head taller that Master Granit.

     “I mean no disrespect.” There was pleading in the man’s eyes.

     “I know who you are. I can guess what you want.  If you honor Master Ido’s memory, you’ll understand this is not the appropriate time.  You may return tomorrow, if you wish.”

     “I shall.”

     Master Granit turned and walked away without responding.   

     Yoda did not notice his master speaking with the man who dressed like a criminal.  He stood rigidly, the pale auburn light of glowing embers reflected in his eyes.  He watched the soft radiance turn to black and crumble into the sand below. 

    

       


	2. Protecting the Peace

   Mustali’s violet eyes focused on one gold silk thread thirty yards ahead that blended elegantly into the deep cobalt background of the ornate wallcovering. By remaining completely still and keeping a bead of reflected light on the apex of that one silk strand, the young Jedi attempted to project a perfectly rigid and powerful image. To further maintain this countenance, he tied his long cranial tentacles behind his head with a leather strap to negate any visual distraction. The green Twi’lek Jedi held this illusion while standing in the back of one of the lesser conference rooms of the Galactic Senate (lesser only by the luxurious standards of the Senate building). The negotiations of trade routes had gone into their sixth month, and sustaining a statuesque pose for 10 hours a day became a greater challenge with each passing session.

  
   When he was first assigned to this duty, Jedi Master Mustali Ido couldn’t help but be a little proud of observing the inner workings of important Senate work, even if only as a protector. His only previous assignments had been as a member of a group of Jedi guarding dignitaries from one event to another. Excited by this new opportunity, he spent days studying the cultures of the different factions to gain a better understanding of what each may bring to the bargaining table. There would be the Caamasi, with their love of peace and compassion, Juzzians with their cone shaped bodies and rigid intellects, Rseikharhls and their love of technology and gadgets, Trianiis and their warrior culture, and of course humans. The cost of having any peace treaty signed off by the powerful capital of the galaxy, Coruscant, was having humans at every table. During the first weeks of the negotiations, the Twi’lek tried to ascertain every delegate’s individual place within their faction, and how each faction approached the attempted compromise. The sensitive tentacles sprouting from his head endowed him with the ability to physically sense any participant’s emotions and cerebral activity. He could feel a particular Juzzian’s nervous energy when speaking or the anger every Trianii tried to hide when their point was missed. Rapt attention Mustali paid to every word, he listened to every nuance of speech, and analyzed every rhetorical tactic. Even with all the negotiating complexities and social posturing to witness, the endless haggling over minute details couldn’t hold his interest for more than a few weeks.

  
   During the next week, Mustali tried to see if the Force could provide any insight into the bureaucrat business. He minded the collective living Force in the room, ebbing and flowing with each speech delivered and proposal given while contemplating the nature of debate, values, and mediation. Concentrating on so much at one time became maddening, however, and induced an intense vertigo after a few fruitless hours of contemplation. He abandoned this grander plan of understanding after a few unbalanced days.

  
   He then turned to mundane tasks, like counting the number of spots on one delegate’s fur, hoping that this would give his mind freedom to find deeper answers hidden within the room. This allowed him to meditate freely while looking completely engaged in the proceedings. During a particularly tedious day, the image of a violet crystal appeared to him, rays of light refracting from its opaque surface. A beautiful Twi’lek female cooed from behind the swinging crystal, and he heard her giggle as the light flashed before his eyes. Mustali knew it was an image of his mother whom he had no conscious memory of, and this knowledge instantly snapped him back into the Senate room. Mustali looked over at Jedi Master Saam Maua, his assigned partner, and the older Jedi looked back with concern. Meditating as a method of passing the time was discarded faster than any other.

  
   He spent another month drawing intricate patterns into the plush carpeting using the Force. He then added the extra challenge of coordinating the patterns with his breathing. He’d create a map of the lower levels of Coruscant when he inhaled, then etch undulating patterns of a pyramid when he exhaled. One stern look from Saam and he knew this frivolous use of the Force would not be tolerated by the Jedi council. So two weeks ago he found his spot on the wall, and made it the most important point in the universe. Surrounded by intricately woven silk walls, chandeliers of sculpted glass, priceless furniture carved from the most skilled carpenters from ages lost, and important delegates from multiple worlds participating in important talks, and Jedi Master Mustali Ido focused on one small point of reflected light thirty meters ahead in order to keep his mind off of the pain between his shoulders and the soreness of his heels.

  
   As Mustali’s gaze penetrated the wall opposite him, a delegate added a new wrinkle to a previous settled plan, and the room descended into unrest. Still, Mustali kept his focus squarely ahead. A large Trianii stood with the fur on his neck curling in anger, and slammed his fist into the conference table.

  
   “Enough!” the delegate screamed.

  
   “Sit down,” a small human dismissed. “No one insulted your honor.”

  
   Saam, the older more experienced Jedi in the room, took a step towards the discussion. The Triannii grabbed ahold of his chair and tried to swing it over his head. The chair held steady to the floor, even as the Trianni’s claw dug into and splintered wood. Jedi Master Maua walked quickly to the table while still holding the chair to the floor with the Force. Jolted by what occurred, Mustali ran a bit too quickly to the other side of the conference table to maintain a gallant demeanor.

  
   “It appears that we have reached the point in the negotiations where we must intercede,” Saam spoke gently, but with strength. “It is not our place to decide the direction of this treaty, nor cast any judgement as to who may be right or wrong. Any indication of violence cannot be tolerated, however. This appears to be a good time to break for the day. Tomorrow let us reconcile and work towards a common cause.” Jedi Master Saam Maua gently bowed his head to the assembly and walked back to his spot in the back of the room.

  
   With that, the different factions all stood and filed out of the immense conference room. The large Trianni approached both Jedi, offered his apology, and promised to proceed with best intentions the next day. The Jedi waited until all left before exiting themselves. They spoke in hushed tones as they walked through the immense halls of the Senate.

  
   “That was an unexpected scene,” Mustali said.

  
   “Pretty common, really. Everyone grows weary of looking at each other, and all that remains is making the deal. The Trianni just didn’t want anyone to leave thinking that they had gotten the best him. He would have been better served to do so without a showing of physical force.”

  
   “Do you really feel these negotiations will end soon?”

  
   “They’ll be done by the end of the cycle.”

  
   Mustali quickly made his way back to the Jedi temple, the only home he’d ever known, and found the nearest refectory. Steaming pots filled with assorted stews lined one whole wall, an adjacent table held trays of various proteins for any known diet, and another was filled with different vegetables of all shapes and colors. He grabbed a protein that looked warm and fresh, added several servings of his favorite vegetables, and made his way to the gardens to eat. The larger gardens of the Jedi temple were a place to get lost in time. Here he could feel a soft spring breeze that rustled through leaves. The vegetation muted all the sounds of the city and lightning bugs flickered their hellos as the twilight sky reminded sensors to bathe the gardens in recycled light from earlier in the day. As Master Ido looked for a place to sit, a familiar figure stood in the background and ran his way.

  
   “Ali!” Ishlan shouted and wrapped her arms around the Twi’lek.

  
   “Hey, Ish. Hold on. You’re going to make me drop my food.” Mustali smiled and walked over to a nearby table where a Wookie stoically sat.

  
   “You’re not even going to say hi, Toem?” Mutali asked as he sat down.

  
   “Aruung geh eah noarumph,” Teometas barked.

  
   “I tried to say goodbye, you big lug. I couldn’t be late to my assignment.”

  
   The Wookie swung his massive arm over the table and patted Mustali’s head, as if he had hair. The Wookie curled his long fingers around the base of his friend’s tentacles and massaged the base of them. It was a gentler showing of affection than the usual smack to the face, which Mustali welcomed. Mustali’s slight slender frame had been bruised more times that he could count from his friend’s love taps. Ishlan and Toem were both younger than Mustali, but had passed the Jedi trials before him. Toem’s physical gifts made him a quick leader amongst Jedi their age, and Ishlan’s Force powers and mental dexterity made her a favorite of the Jedi council.

  
   “So how was your mission? Did you guys get to see a lot?” Mustali asked with genuine curiosity.

  
   “It was pretty boring. We didn’t really do much” Ishlan said.

  
   Teometas looked over at Ishlan and gave a short grunt.

  
   “Well, there was a Gundark, but that was about it,” Ishlan added.

  
   “What? You had to fight off a gundark?” Mustali asked.

  
   “Well, Toem did most of the fighting. I just ran around a bit as a distraction. There was only one of them, so it didn’t take Toem long to subdue the thing. Luckily, we didn’t have to kill it, although the dignitaries kept telling us to.”

  
   “Argarragg grriiii morrrngrrgrr. Grraaang mrrrarghag,” Toem said.

  
   “Yeah, the important people don’t quite get the distinction between protecting the peace and protecting them, Toem,” Mustali agreed.

  
   “Lirrrarrrrrl ummmlargrgrlarl norgrrrrrrlarnoblaar,” Toem added.

  
   “Majestic creature? Only you could appreciate the beauty of a gundark as it tried to eat you,” Mustali laughed.

  
   “The poor feral thing probably was hungry. No sense in killing her. How has your assignment gone? Has it been interesting to observe?” Ish asked.

  
   “Not quite. It’s an honor to serve the republic in the talks, but watching so many smart beings from different worlds haggle over tiny details becomes tiresome.”

  
   “Not exciting then?” Ish inquired further.

  
   “Well, today, someone grabbed a chair,” Mustali joked.

  
   “You’ve gotten to see actual work get done, though,” Ishlan encouraged.

  
   “I shouldn’t sound so negative, because it’s a great assignment. I’ve gotten to sleep in Jedi quarters every night, eat here with everyone, and enjoy the comforts of the Senate chambers. It’s been nice.”

  
   “It looks like you’re still grabbing the first protein you can find for every meal. Do you even know what that is?” Ish gentureed towards Mustali’s plate. A clump of purplish meat sat amongst an assortment of vegetables.

  
   “It’s all the same here,” Mustali retorted.

  
   Easy laughter filled the trees in the gardens as birds began to prepare for a night’s sleep.

  
   Ali awoke the next morning surprised to find a message waiting for him on his holo. When he opened it, a holograph of Jedi Master Ucitelj popped up. Jedi Master Ucitelj, a member of the Jedi council, was an affable older human with short curly hair. Her easy smile and gentle eyes offered a calming presence for most Jedi.

  
   “Good morning Jedi Master Ido. We hear good things coming from the peace talks you’ve been party to. If you could please meet with me after today’s session,” the holograph of the Jedi Master announced. Master Ucitelj went on to give the specifics of the meeting that was not a request. Once the statement ended, and Master Ucilejt had politely thanked Master Ido for his time, the holograph disappeared. Mustali got ready for the day knowing that he would probably be doing something else next by the next cycle.

  
   The day’s session ran swift and productively. The months of posturing had ended, and the delegates move forward with their proposals and counter proposals. Mustali wondered if the entire negotiation could have proceeded this quickly if not for the need to protect personal agendas and egos. Being raised by Jedi left many behaviors a mystery to the young Twi’lek. Just as Jedi Master Maua predicted, the full treaty would be written within a few days and signed with a huge celebratory ceremony by the change of the moon.

  
   That night, the young Jedi returned to the Jedi temple, and went to the office he was ordered to. The small room was as stark as the Senate chambers were opulent. Two small sitting stools were the only furniture present. The only light in the room had been refracted through miles of duct work in the temple walls and beamed into projectors built into the space. Jedi did not waste any energy. Master Ucitelj waited passively with her eyes closed for Mustali to arrive. She sat on the floor, forgoing the comfort of the stool. When the young Twi’lek walked in, Master Ucitelj opened her bright blue eyes and smiled.

  
   “Be seated, please,” Master Ucitelj spoke in the gentlest tone. “How did the day go?”

  
   Mustali sat himself down on the floor next to the more senior Jedi and tried to match her pleasant demeanor.

  
   “Very well, I believe,” Mustali tried to smile back without looking too proud. “Master Maua says that the new treaty should be signed by the change of the moon.”

  
   “That’s very good to hear. Master Maua said that you performed very well yesterday.”

  
   “All I did was walk up the conference table when he did,” Mustali demurred. It had been two years since Mustali passed the Jedi trials, and he hadn’t drawn his lightsaber outside of training once.

  
   “Exactly.” Master Ucitelj’s kindness encouraged younger Jedi. She had heard about the various ways in which Mustali passed the time on his assignment, but she would not rebuke him. “Tell me, Master Ido. What do you know of the royal houses of Alderaan?”

  
   “Not much, honestly,” Mustali admitted with embarrassment.

  
   “Interesting. I thought the history of Alderaan was required learning for padawans now.”

  
   “It is, but I was more interested in the events of the civil war than the actual houses. I know that the planet is mostly inhabited by humans, and that it was of importance in the Great Galactic War. Learning about each individual house felt more like studying fashion than history, though.”

  
   “Fashion?”

  
   “Yeah. This family wears these colors with this fabric, this other family prefers that color with another fabric. I found it all kind of tedious.” Mustali paused. “I apologize for my frank assessment.”

  
   “The reputation of your wit proceeds you, Mustali,” Master Ucitelj smiled. “Please don’t ever apologize to me for your opinion. Your easy nature is a great gift to the Jedi Order.” Master Ucitelj paused a moment and let that thought linger. Mustali smiled shyly. Quick compliments from the Jedi Order did not come his way much.

  
   “Thank you, Master Ucitelj. I’m afraid my knowledge of the families of Alderaan remains a bit limited, however.”

  
   “The study of such global politics can be important to pursuing peace throughout the galaxy, and that is why we study them, but there are other times when history can cloud our perceptions of people. I’m comforted in knowing that we can send you on a mission where you will have no preconceptions about the man you are to protect.”

  
   “I’m to be sent to Alderaan?”

  
   “To Ryloth.” Master Ucitelj paused and watched Jedi Master Ido’s expression. The shock in his violet eyes betrayed his outward peace. Ryloth was the home planet of his species, but also completely alien to him. Mustali studied Ryloth and the culture of the Twi’lek, but felt far removed from any of it. It remained a mystery in his heart. His head swirled with thoughts of how ignorant he would appear to other Twi’leks, of how easy it would be to offend them, and how these interactions may jeopardize any mission he was sent on.

  
   “Does this concern you? I meditated on this assignment for some time. I felt you would be of good use to the Force on this mission. It would also be a good way for you to learn about yourself.” After a few moments of silence, the younger Jedi spoke.

  
   “I am proud that you have trusted me with a mission so far away from the Jedi Temple. I will do my best to serve the Force.”

  
   “I trust you will, Master Ido. The mission details are now on your comlink. You will meet the young lord at the spaceport tomorrow.”

  
   “A lord?”

  
   “Yes, Master Ido. You will be escorting a noble to Ryloth, and ensuring his safe return to Alderaan.”

  
   Jedi Master Mustali Ido waited until Master Ucitelj left the room before he opened the comlink and learned the mission details. Before now, he had eagerly awaited an opportunity to travel outside of his known world and gaze on new horizons. Angst replaced vigor on this night, however, as he sat alone deep within the Jedi temple.


	3. Proper Etiquette

   Servants, dock workers, and droids flooded the lower levels of the Coruscant Spaceport, each executing the agenda of someone still sleeping in a soft bed. Activity rushed through every inch of the immaculately polished corridors. The laborers carried baggage, fueled spacecraft, inspected engines, shuttled important cargo, and cleared debris from all flight zones. With such pressing tasks demanding immediate attention, efficiency eclipsed courtesy. A sporadic merchant rushed through the concourse to make a shuttle, but the droids and servants numbered in the thousands. Machinery churned as different colored lights blinked their alerts to droids that needed no such warnings. The upper classes began their days later, and when they did the brusque demands of morning would transform into polite entreaties. Mustali, determined to get to the private hanger of the Alderaan noble on time, started his day early, and wormed his way through the active throng. He couldn’t stand the embarrassment of making someone wait for him.

 

   After Master Ucitelj left the previous evening, Mustali read the mission details repeatedly, searching for some sense of its purpose. The undertaking remained an enigma to the Jedi. House Rist from Alderaan had built themselves a vast garden on their opulent estate. At the center of this garden, they would place one of the rarest flowers in the galaxy, an iridescent pink orchid that only grew in the dense forests of Ryloth. The orchid produced a nectar which, when properly refined, cured the worst of diseases. A small change in refining process, and this same nectar turned into a potent poison or an intensely addictive narcotic. These last two uses guaranteed that the so-called Dark Orchid never left Ryloth without a Jedi escort. The flower’s bite came from metabolizing the harsh chemicals on Ryloth, giving the authorities of the Republic an excuse to allow its transplant under certain circumstances. After a few weeks on an alien world, the flower would morph into an innocuous Milk Orchid. Mustali couldn’t understand why a family with enough power to make such arrangements would go to all the trouble of transplanting a flower only to watch it pale.

 

  
   Questioning those he chaperoned didn’t suit Mustali, though. He snaked his way to the elevators and took a moment to collect his thoughts. Distant machines hummed their ubiquitous song in the nearly empty upper levels. Mustali used this soft hum to clear his head of any questions. After a few minutes’ walk, he entered the small private hanger to inspect the chariot that would chaperon him to his ancestral home. The stark white ship stood proudly against the gleaming ebony surfaces of the hanger, its soft curves implying a feminine regality. The Jedi couldn’t imagine the cost of housing and maintaining a ship such as this, let alone what it would take to purchase. He inspected the ship from all angles to find any weakness in the design. None showed themselves. Master Ido walked up to the ship’s gangplank and waited patiently for the lord from Alderaan, Lord Rydowar Coedinian Ganwynan Rist. A silver protocol droid walked down the gangplank and approached the Jedi.

  
   “Hello,” the droid said politely, “My name is IK01. I will be accompanying you on this journey. Are you Master Mustali Ido of the Jedi Order?”

 

  
   “I am. Good to meet you IK01.”

 

  
   “Thank you, Master Jedi. You may enter the ship and make yourself more comfortable if you wish. Lord Rist prefers a more casual atmosphere for his guests.”

 

  
   “No thank you, IK01. I’ll wait for the lord here. I’m no guest.”

  
   “Of course, Master Ido. Please accept my apology. I only meant to extend the warmest of welcomes from Lord Rist. If there is anything you need, I’ll be onboard in the saloon.”

  
   “Thank you, IK01.” Master Ido bowed, returned to standing at perfect attention, and waited.

  
   In deference to Master Ocitelj’s request, Mustali had done no research on the Alderaan noble or his family. Performing even the most cursory of searches would have revealed House Rist’s reputation as criminals. The family built their fortune by trading unsavory information they gathered on the noble families they worked for. Trading in secrets soon turned to assassinating powerful members of warring factions, and the family became a powerful instrument in the many wars between Jedi and Sith. Rumors swirled around how many accidental deaths bore the lethal characteristics of Rist hands. With their reputation secure, they branched out into other criminal enterprises, and although their exploits were daring, no evidence ever pointed a direct accusation their way. Their wealth grew so vast that even the peace loving nobility of Alderaan could not ignore them. With purchased titles and lands, they refashioned themselves aristocrats. A noble family from Alderaan carried weight in the galaxy, even with newly bought titles. Mustali remained ignorant of this background; studying the major houses of Alderaan would not cover House Rist, and the Jedi did not expose padawan learners to the criminal underworld. The Jedi agreed to escort a dark orchid from one planet to another, nothing more.

  
   Mustali watched early morning shadows disappear and the Coruscant sky come alive with vehicles as he waited. Facing forward, he did not notice the light of day turn the ship’s hull from white to a dazzling mother of pearl finish. When the brightness of late morning almost reached its peak, the hanger door opened, and a tall figure strode through.  
Lord Rydowar Coedinian Ganwynan Rist cut a striking sillhouete he walked towards the ship. His long strides bore the easy grace of a powerful man. At over two meters tall, he towered over Mustali with a dark chestnut crown of curls that managed to appear both well-groomed and messy. Although muscular, his cheeks still held a doughy pudginess, softening his hard grey eyes. Soft supple lips added a sensuality to his face that drove many a proper lady from Alderaan to lewd thoughts. Adorned in only the finest textiles, Lord Rist presented himself in deep plum, the chosen tone of House Rist. Lord Rydowar Coedinian Ganwynan Rist embodied all of his family’s lofty ambitions.

  
   Lord Rist approached Master Ido, looked him in the eye, and froze. The intense violet in Mustali’s large doe-like eyes stunned the young lord into submission; his carefree smirk flattened as he unconsciously tried to breathe. A pregnant pause lingered in the air. Speeder engines hummed in the background and their shadows flew across Lord Rist’s eyes, but he remained hypnotized by the beauty in front of him. Jedi Master Ido could feel a lascivious pulsing in the handsome lord’s mind, but he didn’t understand it. Mustali dismissed this awkwardness, figuring that the man came straight from a brothel with some unsavory thoughts lingering in his consciousness. This also explained the lord’s extreme tardiness, Mustali mistakenly assumed.

  
   “Lord Rist?” Mustali finally spoke, breaking the spell.

  
   “Yes. I’m sorry, yes. That’s me.” Lord Rist extended his hand for Mustali to shake. “Please, call me Coedi.” Coedi flashed a warm smile after regaining his senses.

  
   “Good to meet you, Coedi. My name is Mustali Ido.” The Jedi Master extended his arm forward. Coedi wrapped a large hand around one of Mustali’s small delicate ones. He brushed his thumb lightly over the soft flesh between Mustali’s thumb and forefinger. Electricity tore through both men. Mustali immediately withdrew his hand thinking that his heart had stopped. He tried not to return Lord Rist’s stare.

  
   “Master Ido. Mustali? They sound so formal. Is there a name your friends call you?”

  
   “I don’t mean to be rude, but I don’t understand.”

  
   “I don’t like to stand on ceremony. We’re going to be spending a few days together, so why not make them comfortable? All these titles get a bit cumbersome, don’t they?”

  
   “Ali,” Master Ido offered.

  
   “Ali? Nice. I like that. Well, let’s get aboard and get out of here, Ali. I think we’re running late as is.” Coedi’s heavy leather boots clomped up the gangplank and disappeared into the ship. Ali hesitated a moment to catch his breath, then followed Coedi onto the ship.

  
   The ship flaunted her elegant design as soon as she was entered. Polished white polymer glowed from all angles. A series of optical illusions made every hall appear to go on forever. No right angles presented themselves and machinery only appeared if requested verbally. Ali walked through halls with no idea where he was headed. The aesthetic kept his eyes busy, studying the curves of every wall.

  
   “I’m back here in the saloon,” Coedi called out without being asked. Ali followed the voice to a sitting area decorated in the newest styles. The white leather furniture displayed a sense of fashion unrecognized by Jedi. Coedi sat himself comfortably on a couch corner and beckoned Ali to join him. A table sprouted from the floor like a plant in front of the couch. Ali sat at the other end of the elegantly shaped table. As he did, IK01 walked in carrying a large tray of food.

  
   “Eat with me, Ali,” Coedi demanded. “I haven’t had my first meal yet.”

  
   “I’ve already eaten, thanks,” Ali declined.

  
   “C’mon, don’t make me eat alone. Just grab something. We need something to distract us when we jump to light speed. I’m sorry. Where are my manners? Ali, this is Ike. Ike, Ali.”

  
   “We met before you arrived,” Ali smiled, a bit embarrassed at stating the obvious.

  
   “Good. I don’t feel so rude then. Ike, let’s get this ship going. Please have the pilot take us into orbit, then on to Ryloth.”  
“As you wish, my lord,” IK01 responded.

  
   “Please grab something to eat, Ali. Try this ardor fruit. It’s amazing. Trust me,” Coedi pleaded.

  
   Ali reluctantly grabbed the smooth saffron colored fruit from the platter. Coedi piled heaps of food onto his plate and began to eat. Ali tried to gently peel the piece of fruit, but sticky juice burst all over his hand.

  
   “Oh, you can’t be tame with those. You got to just bite into the thing. They’re messy, but worth it,” Coedi said with a bit of mischief in his eyes.

  
   Ali took a bite of the soft flesh and discovered a sweetness he’d never imagined. The new flavor dumbfounded the Jedi’s palate. Ali barely needed to chew the buttery pulp for it to melt in his mouth. He made short work of the fruit despite his lack of hunger.

  
   Neither passenger felt the ship take off. A mild tipping backwards signaled the jump to light speed.

  
   “Away we go!” Coedi smiled from ear to ear. Ali tried offering up small grin, but held back. The morning had disturbed a delicate equilibrium embedded deep within his psyche. He felt as though any reaction too extreme in front of Coedi would fling the most fragile pieces of himself into the cold vacuum outside.

  
   Ali patiently listened to Coedi speak about himself. He told Ali about his family and where he lived. Coedi told Ali the story of his father’s death early in his life and how this made his mother the de facto leader of the house, even though the title of Lord Rist belonged to him. Nobody would view Coedi as the true leader of the family until he married and started a family. He described the new gardens his mother had built, and how she moved a mountain to give the family a perfectly symmetrical view from the palace. The designer had created a perfect spot to showcase the dark orchid, making it the prized gem in the gardens. The flower losing its brilliance did not concern Lord Rist nor his mother. All of Alderaan would envy the beauty of the new gardens, and once the flower faded they would find another piece to put in its place.

  
   Without finishing most of what he had served himself, Coedi slid his plate away and summoned IK01 to clear the table.

  
   “Listen to me, Master Ido. I’ve spent all of this time talking about myself,” Coedi finally mentioned.

  
   “I don’t mind,” Ali offered. No topic seemed as boring as himself.

  
   “Oh, come on. You don’t have tell me your whole life story. Just humor me with a few details.”

  
   “I’m a Jedi, Lord Rist.”

  
   “Coedi. Please.”

  
   “I’m a Jedi, Coedi. There isn’t much to say,” Ali offered a sheepish chuckle. He had never really socialized outside of the Jedi order.

  
   “Do you have a favorite opera?” Coedi asked with more tenderness.

  
   “The few I’ve seen were way too serious for me.”

  
   “A comedy then? What about the gender farces of Voltath?” Coedi pressed.

  
   “We’d never be allowed to watch anything that bawdy,” Ali tried to explain.

  
   “How would you know they were bawdy?” Coedi offered a sly grin.

 

   “Maybe I read something I shouldn’t have,” Ali admitted. He laughed heartily, feeling at ease for the first time since Coedi had pierced his eyes.

 

   Ali expounded a bit about growing up as a Jedi and how intensive the work is until your trials; with all the time devoted to training, little remained for the arts and other leisurely activities. Coedi felt a deep sense of pity for the Jedi, but Ali read his sympathetic look as boredom. Ali stopped talking. Coedi sensed that he did something to stop the conversation, but didn’t know what. The charming lord from Aleraan stood.

  
   “I apologize for my rudeness, Master Ido, but we should be getting ready for our arrival on Ryloth. I can’t greet a new planet looking like I’ve just woken up.”

  
   Ali looked down at his plain muslin garments with new ardor fruit stains on the sleeves. Coedi Rist wore custom made garments of expensive fabrics, but they apparently weren’t good enough.

  
   “I’ll have Ike show you to your cabin. We’ll see you when we land.” With that, Coedi left Ali sitting alone with sticky fingers. IK01 entered and led Jedi Master Ido to the cabin on the ship assigned to him. Having never had a cabin of his own before, he didn’t know what to do once he walked in. He knelt on the floor and mediated, contemplating what awaited him on Ryloth.

  
   After some time, Ali felt the ship lurch ever so slightly. He opened his eyes, realizing that they had arrived in the Ryloth system. He walked out to the saloon and found Lord Rist sitting by himself. Lord Rist’s new outfit bordered on the ridiculous. Black leather boots of the softest leather stood out as the only piece not deep plum in color. He wore pants that puffed out around the thighs, a velvet doublet trimmed with satin and studded with glowing purplish stones, and an egg shaped cape that seemed to mold to one side of his body. A pear shaped hat made from the hide of some poor beast sat easily over his thick curls. Coedi wore it all with the relaxed confidence of a prince.

  
   “I wondered if you were going to sleep through our arrival,” Lord Rist said with a smile.

  
   “I was meditating.”

  
   “You’ll have to teach me the difference one of these days.” Coedi waited for a laugh. “Oh, come on. I don’t even get a little chuckle for that? Jedi are a tough crowd.”

  
   “I don’t mean to be unfriendly,” Ali admitted without pretense.

  
   “No, please don’t take me that seriously. I’m only trying to start some bantering.” Coedi’s smile could light up any room in the galaxy. Ali had no choice but to smile back. Coedi stood and walked over to the Ali, his chest level with Ali’s eyes.

  
   “OK. Time to put on our business faces. The Twi’lek will be expecting a stately lord from Alderaan and an intense Jedi.” Coedi made his best serious face for Ali. Ali tried to stop smiling, but couldn’t. Ali sensed a nervous energy swell in his noble companion, betraying his confident words. Both felt the ship gently settle itself as it landed. The door in front of them hissed as it presented Ryloth to the mismatched duo.

  
   Like every edifice on the Ryloth, Twi’lek had hacked the spaceport out of a high cliff atop a mountain, a testament to a people that dared survive in an unforgiving world. The cracks and crevices of the rock smoothed into a giant bowl that could fit multiple ships and equipment. A few machines cut into the cliff face here and there, acting as uncomfortable reminders of technology. The winds whipped through the spaceport, carrying an acrid odor of methane and sulfur. When the two figures emerged from the elegant ship, a group of Twi’lek immediately greeted them, presenting a comically shallow version of their culture. A tall thin blue Twi’lek walked up to Coedi and extended his hand. High cheekbones jutted from the lean Twi’lek’s face and he wore a salesman smile that brought legions of the traders to his planet. He dressed from head to toe in the exotic skins of Rylothian beasts. A giant black piece of volcanic rock hung from his neck on a braided piece of hide.

  
   “Good morning, Lord Rist,” the Twi’lek chimed. “I am Ondonii Maluk, chief of the trade bureau here on Ryloth. You do us a great honor with your stay.” The Twi’lek spread his arm out to present the welcoming party on the landing deck. Wearing nothing but a few leather straps, a number of female Twi’lek of different colors presented the lord from Alderaan with flowers and gifts from the planet. Coedi took them all, his arms soon too full to accept anymore. A servant quickly came and took the gifts from his arms and presented himself at Coedi’s side. Ali found the line of servants in the back of the group and joined them. The servants eyed the small Jedi with wonder. Few had known that Lord Rist’s escort would be a Twi’lek Jedi.  
Coedi took in the grand welcome with a detached glee. He played the part of generous guest well. He smiled and chuckled at the appropriate times, made sure to acknowledge each Twi’lek who greeted him, repeated their name as they were introduced, and quickly delivered a kind response to any statement directed at him. The group soon left the landing area of the spaceport to escort Lord Rist into their city. Master Ido followed behind with the servants, making sure to keep a respectable distance.

  
   The Twi’lek lived in cliffs on a massive mountain in the middle of the planet, their cities cut into the rock face. Kilometers of rope bridges connected different communities, each adorned with lanterns to light the way. The group did not walk long, as Lord Rist only deserved to stay in the highest of cities. Once they reached the city, Odonii gave Lord Rist a tour, showing him all the great architecture carved into the stone. Lord Rist met chiefs and other community leaders, and deftly made each feel important and appreciated. Finally, an older Twi’lek presented himself, dressed less formally than anyone. The many colored hides he wore had long since lost their brilliant hues. The old Twi’lek’s red skin held the darkness of a well-aged wine, but his eyes shone brighter than any youth’s.

  
   “This is Ys’maail Feev. He is the highest shaman or priest here in this city. He has agreed to accompany us on our trek tomorrow to obtain your orchid,” Ondonii introduced. The old shaman bowed respectfully to Lord Rist, but did not take his eyes off of the tall human. Lord Rist gave a warm nod to the shaman, but his welcome didn’t seem to satisfy the man. Ondonii led Lord Rist to the town square where a larger group of females would showcase the grace and beauty that made Twi’lek woman known throughout the galaxy. Plump breasts, supple thighs, and muscled stomachs would gyrate and stretch seductively with the sole purpose of enticing the human lord. He would nod appreciatively when they swayed near and later gave each enough funds to last a year on Ryloth.

  
   Before the performance began, a younger blue Twi’lek stepped up to Ali and pulled him aside.

  
   “Jedi Master,” the younger Twi’lek interjected as the group walked away.

  
   “Yes?” Ali wondered why the boy had approached.

  
   “I’m sorry, but the grand shaman wished to speak with you a moment. I’m his translator. He doesn’t speak with the common tongue. I am Ashafan. May I present to you the Grand Shaman Ys’maiil Feev of the High Peak.” The shaman walked up to Jedi Master Mustali Ido and took both hands in his. He held Ali’s hands firmly while gazing intensely into his eyes.

  
   “Hoolwaa,” Shaman Feev intoned as he squeezed the Jedi’s hands. He released the Jedi and clasped his wrinkled fingers together, then pressed them to his heart. “Hoolwaa.”

  
   “Welcome, he says,” the young Twilek spoke with an earnest tone.

  
   “Thank you,” Ali replied. He tried in vain to match the old Twi’lek’s intensity. He thought his voice sounded weak and small compared to the shaman’s.

  
   The shaman spoke a few more words in Twi’leki, gesturing as he did. Ali understood a bit, but he never mastered the corresponding Twi’leki sign language.

  
   “He said that he heard stories of Twi’lek Jedi when he was a boy, but did not think he would ever live to see one. He thanks you for the blessing of seeing you with his living eyes.”

  
   “The honor belongs to me, Shaman Feev,” a humbled Ali answered. No training could have prepared him for this conversation. As he looked around, he realized that a few citizens of the city stood watching this meeting between their spiritual leader and a Jedi of their kind. Ali felt an inquisitive energy surrounding him and pulling him in all directions. Shaman Feev said that they all wished to know him. Ali noticed most Twi’lek in the town passively going about their day. He remained unconvinced of the shaman’s claim. Ys’maiil lifted his arms and with broad sweeping gestures beckoned all to come closer. A few dozen stepped forward. Blue, red, green, purple, orange, and golden they walked closer, extending their arms forward with palms up, and bowing their heads in a mass welcoming gesture. Grand Shaman Ys’maiil Feev bowed his head deeply, offering his bare hands to Mustali Ido.

  
   “Hoolwaa’eh,” the Shaman repeated.

  
   “Welcome home,” Ashafan translated with a serious tone.

  
   Jedi Master Mustali Ido stood in awe amongst hundreds of Twi’lek all offering their welcomes. He tried keeping the mission of hacking a treasured life from this planet and escorting it back to a rich family’s private residence far from his thoughts. He did not want to taint the beauty of such a giving welcome with his selfish insecurities.


	4. The Trek Down

_The narrow alleyways in the lower levels of Coruscant had turned the cold night wind into a biting whip against any exposed flesh.  A young Twi’lek woman races through the dirty streets carrying a young boy.  The boy in her arms barely started walking a few months before, but he can’t run fast enough to stay ahead of those that chase them yet.  The woman whispers sweet soothing words to her son as she tries to keep all fear from her face._

_The day’s steady rain turned into a downpour earlier in the evening, and the woman’s plain dark robes weigh her down.  She can feel blisters forming under her wet feet.  Carrying the toddler slows her, but she muscles her way up the levels of the city at a quick steady pace.  Level after level she climbs old stone stairways; she doesn’t trust using any electronic transportation, lest it give away her position.  Her aching muscles push the pair higher and higher up.  She fights against pain and exhaustion. Several times she can feel her arms weaken, but she immediately pulls her son tighter to her._

_After hours of climbing, and every muscle in her body screaming for rest, she makes it to a grand temple.  Too scared to appreciate the view, she climbs more stairs to reach shelter at the base of a column that stretches up into a wet grey void above.  She lovingly lies the boy down on the ground, trying her best to keep him dry.  Pain shoots through her shoulders as she tries to stretch her arms out.  She lays down beside the boy and runs her fingers over the base of the small tentacles on the back of his head._

_“It’s okay, Ali.  We’re here.  Just try to sleep, okay?  Good boy. Could you close your eyes for me?”_

_She softly caresses his head and half whispers a simple song about bright stars and deep oceans.  After a few fretful minutes, she feels his breathing soften into sleep._

     _“Good boy.  You were so brave tonight.  This will be your home now.  It’s where you belong. You’ll be a great Jedi and get to see the whole universe.  Every last bit.  You’ll be so strong, so brave.”  Raindrops hide the tears flowing from the woman’s eyes.  Her eyes remain fixed on her sleeping son._

_As the darkest hour ends, the young lady stands slowly on aching feet and disappears into the pouring rain.  A few minutes later, a pair of Jedi begin their day by finding the Twi’lek boy and taking him to safety._

The Chi’roon belonged to highest peak at the center of Ryloth’s greatest mountain range. The Grand Peak, as the Chi’roon called it, offered not only shelter, but prosperity.  On it, they built a palace to celebrate their triumphant Twi’lek culture.  The perfectly synchronized orbit of Ryloth meant that one side of the planet perpetually faced its sun.  The other side remained forever locked in frozen darkness.  In order to survive, Twi’lek lived deep within caves to shield themselves from the extremes the atmosphere imposed.  The Chi’roon sheltered themselves in caves carved out by rains over millennia.  Fresh water springs ran through the mountains, blessing the Chi’roon further.  They never had to raise condensation farms or filter sulfur out of deep ground water like the Twi’lek living on the harsh plains.

     The abundance of the peaks also provided their greatest luxury: freedom.  The Chi’roon cultivated a society without slavery.  This idiosyncrasy provided great pride within Chi’roon culture, and great resentment outside of it.  No other tribe garnered more distrust and reaped more scorn than the Chi’roon on Ryloth.

Out of the heavy green fog that hung over the surface of the peak Master Ido wandered alone through the streets, his psyche off balance.  The heavy chemical composition of Ryloth’s atmosphere produced vivid dreams that itched old scars. A Jedi’s preparedness and lack of comforts left him idle before the party left in search of the elusive flower.  Meditation provided too broad a view into old memories, so Master Ido chose to explore the surface before anyone else awoke. A lone figure cut through the hazy streets and approached the Jedi. 

“Master Ido,” the figure spoke while removing the hood from her head.  The woman stood a full head taller than Ali. Her purple skin showed the bumpy scars around her eyes that revealed her advanced age. Twi’lek don’t wrinkle so much as slowly molt.

Ali look up and smiled.

“I’m sorry, you startled me a bit.  Good morning. Do you call it a morning when the sun never sets?”

“I’m not sure, Master Ido.  I’m not from Ryloth either.  I’m from Coruscant, like you.  I’m sorry for my manners.  My name is Rhea’tha.”

“Good to meet you, Rhea’tha.”

“You’re from Coruscant.  How did you come to be here?”

“We were slaves on Coruscant. Saved by the Republic.  There was no other place for us, so they left us in the safe care of the Chi’roon.”

“They?  Who?  I’m sorry, I don’t understand.”

“Stop!” a voice called out from a distance.  “You shouldn’t be bothering the Jedi master.”

“I’ve got to go, Master Ido.  A bit of advice, if you don’t mind.  Don’t tie your tentacles behind your head.  The Chi’roon consider it an affront to free Twi’lek.”

A tall blue man approached. 

“It’s okay, we were just conversing,” Ali turned to Rhea’tha only to find that she had receded into the heavy fog.

“I apologize, Master Ido.  My name is Ihan.  I’ve been assigned to find you.  The quest for the bloom begins when you join us.”

“Very well, then,” Ali replied still searching the empty streets for the older woman.  When Ihan turned to leave, Ali removed the leather straps tying his tentacles back.  He hoped that he would not need his lightsaber, as he had never trained to fight with his tentacles flying free.

     Ali followed the tall Twi’lek to the edge of the village where the group waited.  Ihan introduced himself and Loarsun to Ali, as Coedi had already been speaking to the Twi’lek.  Ihan’s extreme height and muscled physique created an imposing presence.  He stood taller even than Coedi and wore only a pair of leather pants whose legs went down to tops of his calves and a small vest that only covered his shoulders.  He carried a long spear and an assortment of small knives, all prominently displayed.  Loarsun, a mustard colored Twi’lek, stood shorter than Ihan, but made up for it with the breadth of his shoulders.  His massive back looked as if he could uproot a tree if it committed the offense of blocking his way.  He carried several shorter throwing spears in a sheath wrapped around his thigh that permitted him easy access.  On the outside of the sheath hung a tool that extended the throwing force of his arm, providing the spears with both lethal velocity and accuracy.  The only blade he carried hung on his other hip and it went all the way to his knee.  Both Twi’lek carried large packs on their backs with ease.  Ali couldn’t imagine why such a small party would need so many supplies.  The Jedi carried a pack barely larger than his hands. 

     The group set off shortly after the introductions, Ihan leading the way, Loarsun following closely behind.  Coedi followed these two warriors wearing a plain hunter’s garb from Alderaan.  The tight canvas he wore stretched taut over every muscle on his shoulders and back, while his pants bulged and contracted with every long stride he took.  Lord Rist walked with a hunting blaster slung across his back.  An elegant design hid the rifle’s lethal power.  The blaster looked like a slim platinum rod that grew into a pearlescent orb at the end.  Ali’s Jedi upbringing did not prepare him for laying eyes on Lord Rist’s chiseled physique as it cut through space.  He immediately felt the need to turn away.  Coedi noticed.

     “Are you alright, Master Jedi?”

     “Yes, of course.” Ali offered.  “Do you plan on doing much hunting on this trip?”

     “The rifle is to protect us from being hunted, Ali.  I don’t intend on using it.”

     Ali didn’t understand the logic, but continued on.

     Shaman Feen and Ashafan followed behind Lord Rist and Ali, keeping an eye out on everything in front of them.  Each carried an energy bow to protect himself.  The old shaman walked briskly and with purpose.

     Hiking down the mountain moved quickly at first.  Millions of footsteps had worn wide worn walking trails for the party.  The first few bridges could hold two people waking side by side with their weight barely moving the bridges one way or the other. 

     The vast emptiness they travelled through kept their spirits lofty.  Ihan and Loarsun chatted easily with each other, speaking of previous adventures down the mountains.  Coedi soon joined them and shared stories of his own.  He talked excitedly about hunts on Alderaan followed by banquets to celebrate.  Ashafan asked Ali about Coruscant and made him fill every answer with exciting details.  Shaman Feen did not interrupt Ashafan’s inquiries, although he did not seem particularly interested in the descriptions of shining bright cities.  Ali began to wonder if the old shaman understood most of what he was saying.  One question did leave Ali perplexed, though.

     “Has it been difficult sacrificing everything in order to become a Jedi?”  Ashafan asked.

     “A Jedi doesn’t focus on what he or she has sacrificed,” Ali replied.  This reply didn’t accurately reflect his thoughts on the question, however.  Most Jedi didn’t know any other way of life.  One can’t sacrifice that which they never had to begin with.  Ashafan went back to asking about bright cities and adventures.    

After walking for some time, they came around a bend, and the entire sky opened up before them.  The path they walked on jutted out a few meters from the cliff face, then fell away to an abyss below.  Light lime colored clouds churned below, obscuring the view of any landing.  The men came to a bridge which by optical illusion seemingly flew upwards into the limitless space of the billowing clouds ahead.   Ihan immediately started on his trek through the sky. Loarsun followed quickly behind.  Neither man took the time to appreciate the view or slowed to take a cautious step.  As Lord Rist approached the grand web of rope and wood, he stopped.  Ali felt the fear building in the tall human.

     “Lord Rist?”  Ali tried to sound gentle.

     “Sorry, Ali, I was just taking in the amazing view.”  Coedi breathed in deeply, trying to settle himself.

     “It’s over a thousand years old.  The bridges meet in the middle.  The fog just makes it hard to see how safe it is.”

     “Of course it’s safe,” Coedi interjected.

     “I can lead if you want,” Ali offered.  “Keep your eyes focused on the back of my head, and that may help.”

     “Thank you, Ali.  I’ll think I’ll be ok.”

     Ali walked ahead of Lord Rist without discussing the matter further.  Lord Rist followed closely behind, grateful that he didn’t have to make any more attempts at maintaining his nerve. The ancient engineering feats of the Chi’roon fully manifested themselves in the kilometers of rope bridges that carried the party across the two highest peaks on Ryloth.  In times forgotten the Chi’roon built a giant web connecting all the highest peaks on the mountain range that jutted out from the planet’s belly. Thousands of kilometers of rope wove through the high peaks, embedding themselves into anchors carved into the stone.  The intricate lattice of ropework spread out in all directions. It zipped not only horizontally across the sky, but also vertically, connecting the sides to unseen anchors.  Ballast hung below individual bridges.  A viewing rotunda hung suspended in the vast emptiness in between the peaks at the center of all bridge lines.  A giant boulder rested below the rotunda, acting as the main ballast for the entire structure.  Legend told that the stone weighed more than any spaceship in the Republic fleet.  Its placement remained one of the ancient mysteries of Ryloth.    The web’s design stood as a testament to perfect symmetrical balance.  A rope too taut would snap; a rope too slack could not be traversed.  Rather than fight winds and movement, the web would act as a soft screen across the sky, gently rocking up and down as a feather dancing through the air. 

Ali took care not to walk too fast, lest he worsen Lord Rist’s fear.  After walking more than a kilometer, a gust of wind blew into them.  Rather than swaying to the side, the bridge’s bow straightened and the bridge lifted.  The Jedi and the Prince felt themselves soaring into the sky kilometers above the planet’s surface.  Ali felt the depths of the Force swell within him. He closed his eyes to take in the moment.  The entirety of the universe unfolded in the young Jedi’s mind, and presented itself as a simple machine humming peacefully along.  Ali opened his eyes to return to Ryloth only to find the rope bridge no longer beneath him.  A saffron sky surrounded him, but the yellowish lime fog now lay kilometers below.  He let the Force flow through him, and it gradually dropped him down through the fog directly above the grand rotunda of the web.  He could see Ihan and Loarsun standing on the bridge, a few meters from the entrance of the rotunda.  Loarsun’s jaw hung slack as he watched the Force lower Ali from above.  Before reaching the bridge, the Force carried the Jedi horizontal across the bridge, finally laying him gently back down near where he first rose a few feet from Coedi. 

Coedi’s skin had lost most of its color as he tightly gripped the sides of the bridge with both hands.  Ali felt scared seeing the young noble shaking by himself.  He immediately ran to Coedi.  He put his hand on his shoulder and tried to look him in the eye.

     “It’s ok, Coedi.”

     “I’m fine, Ali.  My stomach just lurched a bit when the bridge moved up, but then I saw you fly away, and, and…”

     Coedi leaned over the side of the rope he hung onto and cast the remains of his first meal into the void below.  He turned back to Ali, ashamed.

     “I’m sorry.  It was just a dizzying sight, and…”  Coedi looked unbalanced again.

     “The Force, Coedi.  It was the Force.”  Ali offered, hoping that a small grin would offer comfort. 

Ali stood still and waited for Coedi to get his legs under him.  Coedi gathered himself and allowed Ali to lead him on.  Coedi walked on with one hand resting on Ali’s shoulder.  Ali could hear Coedi breathing slowly to keep himself calm. Shaman Feen and Ashafan caught up and felt the easy intimacy between the two, but neither said anything.  Such intimacies were known to the Chi’roon, but never spoken of.  The men kept walking, and soon the central rotunda came into view.  The immensity of the structure caught Ali by surprise.  The rotunda had three different observation decks stacked on top of each other.  No walls or windows enclosed the space, so it just appeared as if an ornate gazebo floated in space.  As they entered, they walked into the center the lowest level of the rotunda.  It lay empty, except for Ihan and Loarsun who sat at a table replenishing their liquids. 

     “Took you a bit of time to get here,” Ihan stated with a small sly grin.

     “Our apologies, Ihan. We lost our pace appreciating the view,” Ali retorted.

     Loarsun and Ihan looked at Coedi’s frightened face, then shared a look with each other.  Ihan offered a short laugh as Loarsun shrugged his shoulders. 

     “Take a rest, Coedi.  The great blossom will be there when we arrive.” Ihan said with a dismissive smile.

     “No.  I think we should continue on,” Coedi murmured. 

     They spent the next few hours traversing the great web between peaks.  Once they made their way onto the lesser peak, Ali noticed a shift in mood.  Ihan and Loarsun became more serious.  The stopped speaking and spent more time watching.  Ihan kept his gaze straight ahead, while Loarsun above and below.  As they continued down, they had to navigate around more and more cut bridge lines.  They found a few bridge anchors that no longer held any rope.  When they did Loarsun would pull gear out of his pack and they repel down a section.  The morning’s easy pace turned into a tense slog. Ali figured they had covered less than a quarter of the distance than they had before crossing the peaks, and with an eternal sun he couldn’t tell how long they’d been hiking down. 

     They made their way to a path that offered no bridge, and had to repel almost half a kilometer down.  After doing so, they found themselves on a flat shelf of rock near the base of the mountain.  Behind them stood a tall shallow cave. Ihan and Loarsun immediately went out to the edge of the outcropping and stood sentry.  Ashafan and Shaman Feev made their way down last and beckoned them all to the cave.

     “We’ll camp here tonight,” Ashafan said flatly.

     “What?  We’re nearly at the base of the mountain,” Coedi complained.

     Shaman Feev laid his hands firmly in the air around his waist. 

     “Here,” Ashafan translated.

     With that, they made their camp for some rest.  The warriors said that each of them would take a watch while the others slept.  As the benefactor of the expedition, Coedi didn’t have to take a shift.  Ali insisted on taking one.  No one objected. 

Before they took their rest, Ali asked Shaman Feev about the cut bridges and the need to stand watch. 

     “Enemies,” Shaman Neev answered with no emotion.

     Loarsun woke Ali up with a jiggle to his shoulder.  The broad Twi’lek then went to lay down under the shallow indention of the rockface.  Ali walked out to the edge of the outcropping and looked out on the plains below.  The blue and green grasses below swayed gently in the wind, creating swirls of teal over the land.  Darker cobalt angiosperms shot up sporadically through the grasses, their giant violet flowers acting as beacons for every dangerous predator the grasses hid. Clouds of pollen floated through the air.  A bronze sky blanketed all. Time seemed to stand still on this planet, as the synchronous orbit kept the base of the mountain in permanent dusk. 

A flock of screeching reptiles interrupted Ali’s appreciation of the landscape with their glowing blue eyes streaking through the sky.  Ali reminded himself of the kilometers the group would have to hike through the grasses, and all the dangers that lie within them, spitting snakes, spiders the size of a man’s head, carnivorous burrowing mammals, and roots that poked up through ground with poisonous thorns.  All of these worried Ali less than the one word uttered by Master Feev in the common tongue: enemies.

Ali knew better than to dwell on potential peril, so he retreated back to the center of the small outcropping and listened.  He noticed the alien nature of the formation they camped on, and realized that it couldn’t have been created by the planet.  This small outcropping of melted rock was a result of blast from a spaceship, probably from orbit.  Some errant shot from a battle no one remembered created this perfect lookout point for a people adept at surviving.

     A few hours of watching the open plains below, and the other members of the party began to stir awake.  The two warriors began to unpack greenish opaque armor from their packs.  They handed sets to all other in the party.  The pieces weighed next to nothing and were pliable when bent. 

     “What is this material?” Ali asked.

     “Lylek,” Ihan grunted.

     Giant arthropods named Lylek hunted in the jungles of Ryloth.  They stood taller than three men and were twice as long, with razor sharp spikes covering their bodies.  Ali wondered how many Twi’lek it must have taken to hunt one down.  

Shaman Feev walked up to Ali and Coedi and presented their strategy. Ashafan translated nervously.

     “We have to make it to the edges of the jungle as quickly as possible.  The lesser tribes will be hunting this way, and we cannot defend ourselves against a larger party.”

     Ali could feel Coedi grow tense with fear.  The other Twi’lek looked to over to his gauge his reaction to Coedi. 

     “Just a good brisk run through the grasses, right?” Ali attempted to sound reassuring.  The group nodded their assent. 

     “We follow in pairs behind Ihan and Loarsun,” Ashafan continue.  “Lord Rist and Shaman Feev in the center.  Master Ido and I will protect the rear.” 

     Coedi remained silent.    

     They ran down a narrow slope through the base of the mountain for a few hours until they found the edge of the grasses.  Ali pulled off his cloak and added it to his pouch.  The nearer they came to Ryloth’s center, the more oppressive the heat became.  The Twi’lek penchants for wearing little became obvious as the sun bore down on them.  As they approached, blue grasses came up to their waists.  Without hesitating, they rushed in.  Ihan and Loarsun held their light shields across their bodies, parallel to the ground.  The two shields held together formed a point the group cut their way behind.   

They ran all day without stopping; taking a break meant walking instead of running.  They ran using the giant violet petals of the flowers as markers, as the giant sun overhead only made small swirling circles above them, providing confusion rather than direction.  Ali could feel the layers of life teeming under the soil, the earth below stirred with it, threatening to attack.  A cacophony of wildlife swirled in all directions, growling, cawing, chirping, humming a millions different tones. 

Ihan and Loarsun kept a steady pace at the front.  Coedi never broke stride keeping up with the lead pair as the fabric of his clothing pooled the sweat from his body then innocuously dispensed it into the ground below.  Ali kept his hand near his lightsaber, but never touched it.  The grasses grew taller, to their shoulders, changed from indigo to jade to emerald, then back to jade and indigo.  The grasses grew shorter then more sparse.  They approached the edged of a giant forest.  Trees grasping for the skies, but thin as skeletons.  Blood red moss clung to the ground and trees in patches.  They went walked in amongst the trees for about twenty meters and stopped.   

They camped without a fire careful not to leave any evidence of their presence.  They awoke and made their way deeper into the immense rain forest.  The small scraps of sky remaining overhead changed to the color of rust.  The sound of wildlife grew denser and more violent, shrieks and screams joined the constant humming.  Giant shadows would appear and dance off in between the trees in the distance.  The Twi’lek of Ryloth walked with less urgency.  Ali assumed this meant the danger from other tribes had subsided.   

     The blanket of trees kept the sun away, but also insulated all heat and humidity in.  The temperature had risen considerably, and the air hung heavy with moisture.  The group changed positions with Shaman Feev now leading the expedition and Ashafan closely guarding his flank.  Coedi followed as closely as he could, with Ali walking so near that his shoulder continuously brushed Coedi’s bicep.  Ihan and Loarsun brought up the rear, watching in all directions.  Shaman Feev reminded Ali and Coedi to have one man keep their eyes on the trees while the other watched the path they walked on.  Predators could strike from anywhere. 

     The walk through the forest went slowly as they trudged through thick wet soil.  The air grew thick with humidity.  Pollen larger than Ali’s fist floated by, while the shaman warned of breathing any air that looked too thick, as it was likely filled with parasites. 

After a day of hiking, they managed about twenty kilometers.  At this point they reached a rock formation about half size of the Galactic Senate building.  Ashafan explained that this would be their island in this sea of hunters.  It took hours of climbing vines up the sheer rock to reach the top.  The rock seemed to bleed as every footstep they took crushed deep red moss that now covered almost everything.  As light from the sun became more meager, the jungle became a world of colored light.

After making their way to the center of the immense boulder, Ali walked back to its edge and looked below.  The jungle floor glowed in all directions.  Green and yellow veins of different insects crawled about, fighting their constant battles and scavenging the dead.  Flashes of pink would explode upwards as springs brought forth phosphorescent algae from deep under the ground.  Ali watched as the shadows of beasts would crawl their way across the glowing carpet to feed on a lit flower, or drink from a pool of poisonous water. Ali felt a blast of fetid air blow from above and heard the large swoosh of a beating wing over his head.  He looked up to see a half the jungle canopy erased by a great leathery wings.  The canopy of trees glowed a soft aquamarine.  Flocks and flocks of different flying creatures moved like a river of shadows through the glowing trees.  Shaman Feev walked up to Ali and smiled. The old Twi’lek held a hard fist at his heart, then splayed his fingers quickly out, and extended his arm to the sky.  He looked deeply into Ali’s eyes.  Ali understood. 

     The hike the next day took a decidedly upward trajectory.  They pressed up a mountain deep within the jungle.  Slick moss covered the ground, making each step an exercise in balance.  They climbed all day and reached the summit to find the sun and sky again.  The summit was not a peak, but a vast mesa covered with a forest of shorter trees.  They walked on until a clearing presented itself.  A small watering hole appeared, a shining mirror whose water lay perfectly still waiting for prey to visit.  Shaman Feev held the group at bay scanning high and low before taking a step out into the clearing.

     They quickly made their way to the water to fill their nearly empty water bladders.  Only half filled water while the others kept a vigilant watch.  After Coedi, Ihan and Loarsun filled their containers, the other three started to fill theirs.  Ali put the tip of the bladder carefully into the water, making sure it made no noise.  Ali didn’t trust what lurked beyond the trees.  Ali had filled his bladder a little over halfway when he heard Ihan get thrown violently to the ground behind him.

     When Ali turned around, he saw Ihan on his back with a long tendril wrapped around his right leg.  Whatever had ahold of him stayed hidden behind the trees a few yards away. Loarsun stepped forward to hack at the long tentacle, but the animal’s exoskeleton would not be penetrated so easily.  Another long tentacle flew at Loarsun, and he had to turn around to swing his blade in self-defense.  Ali lept 10 meters towards the trees, drawing his lightsaber as he flew into the air.  As he landed in between the trees and Ihan, he cut through the hard shell of the tentacle that had grabbed the Twi’lek. The bloody stump immediately flew back into the trees, but the leaves above shook violently.  The forest remained still and silent for a second before the trees split open, exploding in all directions. A lylek stormed forward.  The large green mantis rushed the men and thrusted its razor sharp pincers at them. All retreated to the water, except for Ali, who faced the beast alone.  The lylek stabbed again and again at Ali, with the Jedi dodging high and low.  The ground shook and rocks skimmed through the air with every thrust Ali averted.  Ali stood and twirled his lightsaber around himself in a dizzying display, projecting an orb of green energy twice his size.  The lylek’s screams mixed with the hum of Ali’s lightsaber as the beast tried to stand its ground.  It repeatedly stabbed his pincers down at Ali’s sides as its head jerked from side to side, trying to keep the lightsaber from blinding him.  Spittle flew from the lylek’s mandible and turned to steam as it crossed the arc of Ali’s lightsaber.  Ali stopped twirling his light saber, held it high in the air, focused his eyes squarely on the lylek’s, and let go a force scream that sent ripples through the water behind him.  The leaves of the forest fluttered with the last vibrations of the scream in the still air as the lylek stood frozen.  Ali brought his lightsaber down and held his unarmed hand up to the lylek, ready to push him back into the forest with only an injury to its left tentacle.  Before he was able to get the predator to retreat a spear flew over his head and struck the lylek in the neck, lodging in between the plates of its exoskeleton.  A shocked Ali heard the crunch of the spear cracking through the lylek’s armor and his stomach lurched.  The lylek held a rigid pose for a few seconds, then slunk to the ground.

     Ihan, Loarsun, and Coedi whooped in celebration at the falling of the beast.  Shaman Feev walked over and gave a blessing of the thanks to the large insectoid.  He then called over Ihan and Loarsun who helped him turn the lylek on its back.  Shaman Feev cut open its abdomen.  The shaman removed several glands and started filling small jars with the lylek’s fluids.  Ashafan joined the shaman and assisted with cutting out larger organs to harvest fluids from.  Ihan began butchering pieces of the lylek’s pincers.  Loarsun slowly made his way to the fallen beast and with a powerful blow from his long blade, decapitated the lylek.  He told Ihan that he’d split the great trophy with him.  They’d equally divide the teeth, Ihan would get the mandible, and Loarsun the crown.  Ihan rejected the offer.  Loarsun’s spear had brought the beast down.

Ali watched the butchering in stunned silence.  The lylek didn’t have to die.  Ali knew that he could have pushed it back into the forest without any other injury.  Coedi stood behind the Jedi and watched the scene unfold.

     “It’s done.”  Coedi put his hand on Ali’s shoulder.  Ali turned and walked away without acknowledging Coedi’s attempt to comfort him. 

     “Shaman Feev,” Coedi called out.  “How much time before other predators approach?”

     The Twi’lek hurriedly finished packing their trophies and quickly made their way back into the jungle.  A short distance from the watering hole, and the group found a small stream and started following it. The stream grew larger as the band trekked on.  After a short time, they began to hear the rush of water growing in the distance.  Shaman Feev stopped the group and gestured to Ihan and Loarsun.  Loarsun and Ihan unpacked some lines and netting from their great packs and began to climb different trees.

     Ashafan explained that they would have to camp in the trees to avoid predators.  Safety wasn’t assured, but the trees provided a good hiding spot.  They would sleep in pairs.  Ali preferred not to sleep near anyone, but said nothing.

     Coedi led the way up the tree their hammock hung in, and slung his large body quickly in.  Ali followed, his mind still swimming with regret over watching a life extinguished.  As Ali approached the hammock, he didn’t know any other way in but to fling himself over the edge.  He rolled in and found himself laying chest to chest with the handsome lord from Alderaan.  Ali quickly rolled over to Coedi’s side.  He tried to calm himself as a soft breeze swayed the tree’s branches back and forth.

     “Ali.  That lylek would have killed us all.”

     “I had it under control,” Ali said without looking at Coedi.

     Coedi brought his hand up to stroke the back of Ali’s head, thought about what he was doing, and brought it back down. 

     “It’s their way,” Coedi offered.

     “I’m a Jedi, Lord Rist.  I have no emotional reaction to what happened.  I am here to perform my duty and protect you.  Nothing else.”  Ali said this as a tear rolled down his cheek, away from Coedi’s view, followed by another.  A few silent moments later and Ali heard Coedi’s breathing settle itself into sleep. 

    

    

    


	5. The Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flower and perhaps something more.

     The soft beauty of the day crept up on Ali like a stranger with bad intentions.  An easy breezed rustled through the giant blue conifer tree Ali slept in and kept the Jedi in a dreamlike state after he awoke.  Ali felt a warm embrace over his whole body and realized the young prince wrapped him snugly with his arms and legs.  Coedi’s slow steady breathing tickled one of Ali’s earlobes.  The sleeping aristocrat gently nuzzled his face into the back of Ali’s neck, tickling it with his scruff.  Ali’s heartbeat picked up speed; he didn’t know how to wrest himself out of the uncomfortable situation.  Any wrong move could lead to embarrassment and castigation.  Ali extended his arms slowly up to relax Coedi’s hold.  He then rolled quickly out of his arms.  His momentum carried him out of the hammock.  He caught a branch a few meters down to avoid injury and climbed his way slowly down the tree.

     Shaman Feev stood alone, preparing himself a first meal at the base of the trees.

     “Good morning,” Ali offered.

     “Morning?” the shaman asked.  Ali remembered that the Shaman had a limited knowledge of the common tongue.  Different times of day also meant nothing to him.  Ali attempted speak Twi’leki, knowing how ignorant he would sound.

     “My sadness for wrong, Shaman,” Ali attempted through a series of clicks and guttural utterances. “I no have sense of Ryloth eternal days.  Not understanding yet.”

     “Of course,” the shaman replied with a smile.

     Ali heard rustling from above.  He looked up towards the hammock with shame. 

     Shaman Feev saw the concern on Ali’s face and began to speak slowly in Twi’leki.  He performed the accompanying hand signs of the language with precision.

     “The Chi’roon celebrate intimacy in all of its forms.  I understand that there are some on other planets that pass negative judgement on different types of desire.  We know passions of the heart, and revere their creative power in the universe.”  Shaman Feev turned his gaze from Ali’s eyes to the tree Coedi remained in.

“Have others warriors started their day already?” Ali tried to change the subject.

     “Ilan and Loarsun have not yet stirred.  They have different responsibilities when we proceed to the cave.  Ashafan has gone to collect provisions and plants that can only be found in these blue forests.”

     Coedi descended from his slumber and joined the jedi and the shaman.  They ate their first meal and Ashafan returned from his rummaging.  The day moved forward with a rushed ease the previous days lacked.

     As Shaman Feev had stated, Loarsun and Ilan waited at the trees.  The rest of the group followed the small river as it widened.  The calm waters soon spread out as broad as a thoroughfare on Coruscant.  The river took bend and the smooth current turned quick and violent.  A precipice began to appear in the distance and Ali knew they were approaching one of the highest waterfalls in the galaxy.  The water fell from such a distance that the usual roar of it crashing could not be heard from the river above.  Rapids crashing over boulders overpowered any other sound in the area.

     Shaman Feev and Ashafan unpacked a skeleton and elastic skin and built a canoe.  Concern washed over the faces of Coedi and Ali.  The waters rushed by far too quickly for a vessel this size to survive, Ali thought.  The team loaded into the canoe and listened intently to Shaman Feev’s instructions.  Each man would paddle as directed.  Shaman Feev sat in the back and called out orders. 

The small boat shot through the rushing waters with incredible speed.  Ali paid close attention to the energy flowing through the current, careful to mind the rocky path the mountain directed the waters through.  Water splashed at them from all directions as they jostled through the rapids.  Every paddle push forward seem to require an instant change of direction to avoid a boulder that would destroy their hull.  Ali could feel Shaman Feev steering them through the easiest path, but with all his knowledge, Ali could feel more intricate patterns in the swelling waters that shook them violently.  Ali remained loyal to the shaman’s instructions, however. There lie the best hope of survival.

     Ali saw a giant rock outcropping in the distance.  He knew their mission led them there.  The outcropping sat in the middle of the river, and shot up toward the sky. The massive horn shaped point hung right at the edge of the cliff.  Water on both sides of this edifice flew out into the open skies, dropping more than two kilometers before crashing back down to the Rylothian surface. 

     Shaman Feev directed them to start paddling faster.  Coedi’s face hardened as they all realized that Shaman Feev’s path led them to a point midway between the rock and the river’s shore.  The point seemed far removed from their landing point.

     “Lord Rist!  Harder.  We must go faster straight ahead!” Ashafan translated Shaman Feev’s shouted instructions. 

     Coedi stiffened with fear. He fought against his instincts, though, and pushed harder through the water.  They rowed towards a point straight over the falls.  Ali felt a powerful force beneath the surface of the water.  To his left, barely noticeable below the chopping waters, he saw a small flat circle of water with a tiny swirl in the middle.  The small whirling action hid a giant vortex ready to pull them down.  The canoe picked up speed as the current led them towards oblivion. 

     “Left!” Shaman Feev shouted.  “All paddle left.”

     The canoe passed over the underwater funnel, and the waters whipped them around quickly almost in front of the dry land ahead.

     “Now ahead.  Fight hard ahead!” Shaman Feev called out.

     Shaman Feev joined the others in paddling forward.  The whirlpool pulled them backwards, the bow of the canoe rising out of the water as they fought the current.  The whirlpool released its grip, and the canoe shot through the river quickly.  The boat flew out of the water onto the small island in the river.  All four men jumped out as quickly as they could to feel their feet under solid ground again. After they climbed a few meters, dragging their small boat up, Coedi collapsed onto the ground.  He laid there staring at the sky, trying to normalize his breathing.

     Ali knelt down at Coedi’s side.  His own arms felt like jelly, but he did not give in to exhaustion.  Ashafan made quick work of dismantling the canoe, and Shaman Feev climbed to the top of the rocky precipice.  The shaman began securing rigging to the rock.  Coedi rolled to his side and grabbed onto Ali’s hand.  Ali froze not knowing how to react.  He stared silently at his hand while Coedi rubbed it with his thumb. 

     “I’m ok, Ali,” Coedi coughed out.  “I just needed to ground myself.”

     “Lord Rist,” Ashafan called out.  The Twi’lek did not wait for Coedi’s color to return to his face.

     Coedi slowly stood up and walked towards the point of the giant horn that divided the waterfall in half.  Ali saw that Shaman Feev had already attached lines into the rigging in the tip of the rock.  Shaman Feev grabbed the carefully coiled rope from the ground with both arms and forcefully flung the line over the edge.  He turned and looked at Coedi.  Shaman Feev spoke slow solemn words to the tall aristocrat.

     “Lord Rist,” Ashafan translated.  “Please remember to descend slowly enough to listen to the water.  About half way down your line, you’ll hear the echo of the cave.  Be sure to wear the rebreather before you enter.  The air inside the cave carries the lethal nectar of the flowers.  Be mindful as you cut the rock not touch any part of the plant, not one cell should be harmed.  Leave as small of a footprint on the surrounding rock as you can.”

     Coedi nodded his agreement, but looked confused.

     “You won’t come down to assist?” Coedi inquired.

     Shaman Feev shook his head without disengaging his glare.

     “You came to take from this sacred place, Lord Rist.  The final task is yours alone,” Ashafan explained.

     Coedi grabbed his repelling harness and put it on.  He attached himself to the rope, put his rebreather on, and prepared to descend.  He stood at the edge of the rock with his back to a seemingly endless sky and heard only the roar of the rapids.  He took one last look at Ali, offered a weak grin, and jumped.

     Ali stood in silence looking at the open sky as Ashafan and Shaman Feev began to walk down towards the river. 

     “Wait, are we really going to let him do this alone?  Does he even know what he’s doing?” Ali asked loudly.  He wanted to be heard over the rushing waters, but feared he sounded rude.

     “Lord Rist assured us that he trained for removing a dark orchid before coming here,” Ashafan answered.  “We would never have agreed to this if he had not.”

     “I’m supposed to protect him at all times. I should be down there with him,” Ali said.

     Ashafan turned and looked to Shaman Feev. Shaman Feev’s eyes locked on Ali.  A few moments passed, then Shaman Feev spoke.

     “Go if you wish, Master Jedi.  You have no obligations to us.”  Ashafan turned to the shaman with a confused look on his face.  The shaman’s eyes turned sad, but never left Ali. 

     “I mean no disrespect.” Ali spoke with a hushed tone.

     “The correct path for you cannot be a disrespectful one.”  Shaman Feev turned around and continued down towards the river. 

     With that, Ali attached a shorter line from his utility belt to the rigging.  He hastily put on a smaller climing harness, looked up to the bright jasmine sky, and jumped backwards.

     He flew down quickly at first, as the line from his Jedi pack was not suited for this particular task.  He slowed his descent, careful not to crash into Coedi.  After about a hundred meters, the rockface became slick. A short distance more and the rushing waters began to pour over him.  Ali quickly grabbed his rebreather and put it on.  Every jump off into the sky became more and more arduous as more and more water fell on him.  His legs grew weaker and weaker.  The sound of the water flowing over the mountain become hollower.  Ali made one final push out with his legs. When he descended the line swung farther in than before and he let go of it to grab ahold of a crevice in the rock.  The torrent of water now flowed over his right shoulder.  He hung to slick rock and found small footholds.  He peered into the immense space he found.  The opening of the cave could easily fit a dozen small ships from wing to wing.  

     Ali climbed sideways at first, penetrating deeper into the cave.  The thunderous sound of rushing water reached a deafening level.  Once he travelled a safe distance in, he began to climb down.  Ali searched carefully for each hand and foothold before putting any weight on them. Ali’s slight frame and Jedi balance made him an able climber.  About a quarter of the way down the wall, Ali found Coedi.

     “Lord Rist,” Ali shouted over the roar of the waterfall.  Coedi looked up and smiled broadly.

     “Master Jedi, will you please call me Coedi?”

     “As you request, Coedi.  Let me climb around you, and I can help you from below.”

     “Help me?  I can make it down before you can.”  With that, Coedi hurried down the wall.  Without thinking, Ali tried to chase Coedi down.  He found himself laughing at the challenge.  Coedi’s long limbs made quick work of wall, but he moved far too quickly to testing each hand and foothold.  Ali knew that he couldn’t make it down the wall faster than Coedi, so as Coedi neared the floor, Ali lept off the wall.  He flipped backwards to avoid hitting his Coedi, and used the Force to cushion his fall or he would have broken both ankles.  Turning his gaze up, Ali realized that the water had rendered Coedi’s coveralls completely sheer.  Embarrassed, Ali turned away from the sight of Coedi’s muscular body, presented in all its flexing glory, descending towards him.  Coedi finished his climb, walked up to the jedi, and wrapped him in a tight hug.  He held Ali’s face to his chest.  The waterfall raced recklessly behind them as they stood in an embrace.

     “Thank you for coming,” Coedi said as he let Ali go.

     “It’s my duty,” Ali whispered, unsure of himself.   

     They trekked deeper in the cave.  As they walked, the ceiling high above crept closer and closer until it hung just above Coedi’s head. The sound of Ali’s and Coedi’s rebreathers echoed off the hard rock.  A soft rose glow began to fight the darkness.  Coedi led the way as the cave narrowed, twisted, and brightened. 

     They followed the light to a small opening.  Ali heard the soft trickling of water.  Tiny rivulets flowed beneath their feet.  A few strides in and the orchids appeared.  Small flowers at first, they clung to the walls, using the condensation in the cave to deliver all their sustenance.  The first ones Ali saw were no bigger than one of his fingernails.  Still, their glowing pink blooms dazzled.  The men walked on and the walls widened slightly.  Here the flowers grew larger.  The walls of cave curved out, creating shelves for the plants to grown on.  Ali saw a tiny droplet of water fall from the cave ceiling and nudge a flower petal.  The entire plant dance and sprayed a soft pink mist in the air, a beautiful burst that could kill a dozen men if inhaled.  Even the smallest breeze created by Coedi’s swinging arm would induce a jiggle from a nearby bloom; they reacted to everything.  The walls now teemed with orchids on all sides.   The glowing fushia blossoms tinged everything with a pink hue.  The lighting rivaled anything Ali had ever seen.  Coedi looked all around, then turned his wide eyes to Ali.  A giant grin of pure joy peaked out behind the rebreather he wore. 

     “It’s all just too much, isn’t it?” Coedi asked.  “It’s almost intoxicating.”

     Without knowing anything about intoxication, Ali eagerly nodded his agreement.

     “Which one should I choose?  Is there one you think is particularly beautiful?”  Coedi scanned the deeper into the cave as he spoke.

     “I couldn’t choose.  Each offers such grace.  Do you prefer those whose petals are rounder at the base, or those that are taller?”  Before he could finish, Coedi’s eyes fixed on an orchid ahead, and he walked towards it.  Ali followed, anxious to see what Coedi found.  The shelf the orchid sat in dented slightly, creating a small pool of water.  At the edge of the pool sat a perfectly symmetrical testament to elegance. The petals of the orchid stood tall and strong, the tops curved in close to each other then turned upwards, as if reaching for the sky in this darkest of places.  The sepals around the base held themselves open to the viewer, inviting the eye to celebrate the bloom’s perfection.  Coedi stood completely still in front of the flower, taking in every detail of its appearance.  After minutes where the only sounds were the trickling of condensation falling and the men breathing, Coedi turned to Ali and smiled through his osmosis mask.  Coedi’s grey eyes, now colored pink, pulled Ali into a world of wonder.

     The two began the slow task of cutting the flower from the rock.  They minded the strict instructions not to disturb a cell of the plant.  Coedi’s large hands made a clumsy task of cutting the rock around the roots. Ali’s experience with a lightsaber made him a much quicker hand when using a laser to carve around the plant.  Once the two cut the base of rock out of the wall, Coedi placed it into a small porcelain vessel.  He collected water from the small pool and fed the flower before its journey.  A hermetically sealed orb then encased the vessel’s contents.  An energy shield, capable of deflecting a blaster shot, wrapped around the orb.  The energy binder laid on an oscillating stabilizer to keep the flower perfectly level at all times.  All this protection went into a pack that Coedi carried across his broad shoulders.

After Coedi secured the Rist family’s new prize, the two men made their way back to the entrance of the cave.  Both walked quickly and with purpose.  Ali arrived back to the climbing lines, and grabbed his harness.  He felt Coedi’s hand on his shoulder.  Ali turned around, felt Coedi take his face in his hands, remove his rebreather, and kiss him.  Ali’s fearful confusion melted away, and turned to excitement as he allowed Coedi’s full lips to engulf his own.  Ali’s heart beat dramatically in his chest.  He felt himself kiss Coedi back, allowing the tall prince to lead him beyond his sense of propriety and duty.  The sound of a river flying through the open sky behind them stood as the only reminder of a world outside of the two of them.  Ali felt Coedi’s hand roam over his shoulder, and a single finger traced his spine downward.  Ali’s skin rippled with excitement as Coedi’s hand splayed open over the area where his back turned to softer flesh.  Ali pulled away, scared. 

     “I’m sorry, Ali.” Coedi meekly offered.  “I’m just so happy you joined me.” 

     “We should get back,” Ali said earnestly.

     They reattached their harnesses to the climbing lines and signaled the Twi’lek above to hoist them back up to the river.  The slow journey up passed in silence.  Coedi’s grey eyes never left Ali.  Ali’s tried to keep his gaze on the lines above, but he occasionally stole a look Coedi’s way.  Coedi’s persistent stare immediately caused him to turn away.  The summit of the mountain neared, and Ali looked over at Coedi once more.

     “I’m a Jedi.” Ali reminded the young noble.  Coedi only nodded, then finally looked away.

     Ashafan finished pulling the two up using a small winch. The Twi’lek had managed to string a line from the base of the rock to the river’s shore.  Shaman Feev ferried Ali and Coedi back to the edge of the river through choppy waters.  Ali would have thought this dangerous ferry impossible, but the taste of Coedi’s lips chased out any rational thoughts.  He wondered if the Twi’lek could see his guilt.  On the shore, Ihan and Loarsun pulled them to land.  All five then pulled Ashafan in from the rock, the younger Twi’lek wearing a rebreather to keep from drowning under the rushing waters.

     The trek back to the Great Peak felt more rushed than the trip to the cave.  No sense of adventure or new discoveries pushed them, only the need to get back safely.  They made quick work back to the watering hole.  The lylek carcass, now nearly picked clean, served as a reminder of the jungle’s mercy.  Shaman Feev inspected the strewn leftovers of the body finding no signs of other Twi’lek tribes.

     The jungles hissed and groaned more violently as the party hiked their way back towards the grassy plains.  The party camped for a small rest on the edge of the forest, with Loarsun and Ali taking shifts on watch.  They then fought through the tall grasses, using giant violet flowers as guides once more.  Shaman Feev’s gaze scanned the horizons to the right and left, and studied the tops of grasses in specific areas they travelled.  The shaman’s brow grew stiff with concern the farther they tracked through the grasses.

     At the base of the mountain they took a small break, but Shaman Feev did not allow them to let their guard down.  Each individual kept vigilant watch over an assigned area.  Ihan kept a hand on the hilt of his large blade and Loarsun held his atlatl with a spear loaded in it.  Ali’s hand hovered over his lightsaber, but he did not remove it from his belt. Shaman Feev spoke to Loarsun in Twi’leki without removing his gaze from the plains.  The shaman asked about Loarsun’s strength and engery.  Loarsun responded and flexed his giant mustard arms.

     The group began their trek up the mountain, stopping at the outcropping created by a long forgotten space battle.  Ali and Coedi examined the edifice of rock that flew straight up to the sky.  When they repelled down the wall neither contemplated how they would make it back up.  Loarsun removed the large pack from his shoulders, unpacked a series of lines, and looped them around himself.  Ali stared in bewildered awe as the mighty Loarsun walked up to the mountain and began to climb.  Any crack or crevice allowed Loarsun to grip the rock and he slowly dragged himself up the vertical wall.  He took no pauses or breaks deciding where to proceed.  Several times Loarsun leapt to his next point, then hung on by the tips of his fingers.  Finding no novelty in this incredible display of strength and dexterity, Shaman Feev, Ashafan, and Ihan kept vigilant eyes on the plains below.  Their weapons now drawn and brazenly displayed.

     A small moon joined the sun overhead, then two separate lines dropped down to the group.  Ali and Coedi climbed first.  Their climb took longer than Loarsun’s, even with the aid of the lines.  When they pulled themselves up over the lip of the high cliff, they found Loarsun standing guard with his atlatl ready to fire. Shaman Feev and Ashafan followed up the wall with Ihan making quick work of his climb after they had all reached gentle slopes of the mountain.

     The walk back to the Chi’roon village took longer, but they strode easier.  Their weapons remained sheathed.  Watchful eyes searched in all directions, but with less caution.  Wind and shuffling feet carrying the party back to the village replaced the sounds of easy conversation.

     Ondonii met the group as they approached the village.  His easy smile flashed as he spoke.  The merchant stood alone dressed in fine leathers.

     “Lord Rist.  How good it is to see you back safe and sound.  You look well.  I take it that you were able to procure the specimen you sought?”

     “Yes.  Our mission was a success,” Coedi replied with a giant grin of his own.  “Thank you all.  Ihan and Loarsun, thank so much for your labors and protection.  I have gifts for your families.”

     “You honor us too much, Lord Rist,” Ihan demurred.  “We’ll save any ceremonies for the feast.”

     “As it suits you.”  Ihan said before he and Loarsun made their way back home. 

“Ashafan, thank you for your services, and could you please relay to Shaman Feev my utmost gratitude.  My family will forever be in his debt.”  Ashafan translated Coedi’s message to the shaman.  Shaman Feev bowed respectfully and both he and Ashafan went their way.

     “Lord Rist.  There will be a grand festival held in your honor later.  We’ll give you half a day’s rest, then celebrate.  May we use the bloom as a symbol of this great alliance between Alderaan and Ryloth?”

     “I’m elated to have the opportunity to show the Chi’roon the great beauty they have shared with my family from this proud land.”  Coedi removed the pack holding the flower from his back and handed it to Ondonii.

     Ali retreated back to the sleeping quarters the Chi’roon had prepared for him.  His body desperately needed the rest, but his mind wrestled with thoughts of Coedi, his grey eyes, and his lips. Sleep finally overcame him as erotic musings wove a complicated web into him.

     The festival honoring the flower brought out the entire population of the Chi’roon village.  Twi’lek of every color filled the village square.  Glass globes hung in the air, suspended by tiny energy fields. Burning different chemicals, these lanterns carried of different colors, adding diversity to the eternal sunshine of the grand peak.  Banners of the brightest reds, glittering blues, shimmering greens, and deepest purples hung off any wall, adding to the festive play of color in the village.  Children ran freely in the crowds, laughing and screaming without rebuk.  The Chi’roon milled about wearing their finest varnished leathers. Beaded silks hung from the tentacles of female Twi’leks, some braided, others wrapped flirtatiously around full breasts.  More than one woman wore fashions made of completely shear organza, only beaded jewels covered their most intimate areas.  The men’s necks displayed polished and jewel encrusted bones and teeth. Several men wore boots of dyed fur, others strutted on opaque and iridescent footwear made from lylek exoskeletons.

In the center of the village square, the Chi’roon erected a rough cut stone pillar that stood taller than the tallest Twi’lek.  The dark orchid lay atop this pillar still protected in its glass orb and energy shield.  Having to compete with the sunlight and many lanterns, the orchid seemed shine less than Ali remembered.  The dazzling beauty of the flower remained, however dimished.  Many Twi’lek children sat on their father’s shoulders to garner better looks at the plant.  Ali loved seeing all the eyes brighten when they looked upon the glowing petals.  He heard women, and a few men, giggle and stare. Others smiled broadly as they hoisted lovers up for a better view or held them tightly to more intimately share the excitement. 

Bounties of food piled onto tables that sprang up.  Collypods served three different ways, fine cuts of roasted gornt, and funge bread filled the main table.  Pitchers of fungus ale passed from one set of hands to another, and smiles flashed easily.  Ali tried to stand aside and wait for others to eat, but the hunting party demanded that he sit at a position of honor at the head of the main table next to Coedi.  Ali took a piece of funge bread to start, but its bitter taste immediately activated his gag reflex.  He turned to Coedi to hide his face, and saw the prince greedily bite into a large piece of sautéed Collypod, the clarified oil running down his chin.  Ali closed his eyes to pass the moment. 

     “Mast Ido,” Ali heard Ihan say.  Ali turned. “This is my newest lover, Raub’di.” 

A statuesque lilac colored woman sat next to Ihan, her high cheekbones jutted out as she smiled.  The woman’s broad shoulders carried thin graceful arms painted with gold spots.  The title, which Ihan announced with pride, induced an awkward giggle from Ali.  The long violet woman smiled at Ali’s embarrassment.  Loarsun walked over to Ali with a round orange woman holding his hand.  Zoxil, Loarsun’s wife, embraced Ali before Loarsun had finished introducing them.

“Thank you so much for keeping him safe,” Zoxil gushed.  Her raspy voice burst with energy.

“Loarsun kept me much safer than I did he,” Ali replied with genuine modesty.

“Oh, Loarsun told me about your humility, Master Ido.  We all heard about the lylek.  I had heard stories of Jedi, but didn’t imagine my husband would ever participate in a mission with one, and here I am, ready to feast with one.  It’s all so much to take in.  Did you see the crystals that Lord Rist gave to our family?”  Zoxil ran her hands over the large pink crystals strung around her neck. 

“Lord Rist showed such generosity.  I hope Zoxil can also make something good with the eyes I brought her.  She makes the finest jewelry in the galaxy.”

Zoxil wore a headband of braided leather.  Soft strands of fabric decorated with wildflowers hung easily down the length of her tentacles.  On her hands, lilac metal rings carrying peacock green Rylothian stones and small gems played perfectly with the plums of her leather pants and halter top.   

“Oh, Loarsun.  He compliments me, but I know how impatient he’ll be for me to create a piece using the mandible and teeth he brought back.” Pride beamed from Zoxil’s smile.

“I’m sure you’ll create something worthy of the great warrior you married,” Ali offered.  He looked back to the table, thinking of the lylek.

Loarsun grabbed a stein of ale and toasted the Jedi.  Ali waved his hand to dismiss the gesture, but the entire table joined in their praise.  Toasts rang out for Shaman Feev, then most enthusiastically to Coedi.  The prince returned compliments, told jokes, and ate heartily to the delight of his hosts.  Bulky steins of hard ale clinked again and again then drained.  Coedi and Odonii emptied goblets without regard to scarcity.  Ali poured picked gingerly at the fare presented to him and drank water from a simple cup.

Drums sounded off in the distance. Tables began to empty and get cleared from the square.  Blue Twi’lek dancers appeared around the head table, naked except for the black leather straps wrapped around their breasts and hips.  They grabbed Coedi and pulled him into a quickly emptying village square.  The tallest female took Coedi by the arm and led him to the pillar holding the flower. Arms, thighs, hands, and lips roamed over the tall aristocrat.  The group of a dozen women showed their strength to the crowd by leaping, flipping, then landing perfectly in sync with the pounding drum beats.  They moved at Coedi in waves, grinding their hips in athletic circles, sliding their breasts down Coedi’s chest, and caressing the every area of his body.  Coedi stood still even as the percussionists strummed their great gourds with maniacal precision.  Musicians surrounded the square with incessant beats drowning out gruff melodies.  The sensuous beating evoked the crowd into a great dance that soon collapsed in on the performers.  Ihan, Loarsun, and their partners joined the dance, and soon the whole village moved as one.  Not one table remained; the feast melted into a raucous spectacle.  Ali sank into the background. 

     “Master Ido,” the older woman spoke in a gentle tone.  Ali turned and found the tall plum colored woman whom he met before the search for the orchid.  Unlike the other women, Rhea’tha covered her body from wrist to ankle; her shape remained hidden under loose fitting robes.

     “Rhea’tha.”  Ali smiled at the mysterious older Twi’lek woman.  She did not return his easy smile.

     “Are you enjoying the boisterous celebration?  The jubilance is inspiring.”  Rhea’tha said.  Ali noticed a sly smile spread across one side of her face. 

     They both watched dancers grow wilder and more suggestive.  The simulated sexual acts revealed every lustful thought on the minds of the performers. Coedi now danced with two Twi’lek women, one red one orange.  They took turns grinding themselves into the prince from Alderaan.  One would lick Coedi’s neck and the other rubbed his chest and stomach.  Ali looked away.

     “I’m not sure what to make of this.  It is an honor to celebrate with my fellow Twi’lek.”

     Rhea’tha laughed deep and heartily. 

     “You are enjoying my naiveté,” Ali said with a laugh.  “I apologize that Ihan interrupted us.  I wish we had more time to speak.  I don’t understand what you meant when you said that you were saved from Coruscant.  Who saved you?”

     “Republic authorities.  The Jedi played a part, I suppose.  We worked in brothels on Coruscant.”  The lanterns above changed Rhea’tha’s eyes from green to violet.

     “But why send you here?”  Ali asked innocently.

     “What becomes of a former slave?  We have no place.  Master Ido, may I ask a favor?”  Rhea’tha’s eyes remained passive, but her countenance flattened like the sea before a storm. 

     “Please,” Ali pleaded.

     “The Chi’roon don’t want us here.  We only remind them of an outside world they despise.  Can you ask the Jedi for a way to return to Coruscant?”  The music played on as the crowd grew more boisterous.  Ali looked up Rhea’tha and locked his eyes squarely on hers.

     “I will ask the Jedi council if other arrangements can be made.  I’m not a prominent figure, though.  My request will not carry much weight,” Ali admitted with shame in his voice. 

     Ali’s soft words barely reached Rhea’tha’s ears when a clamoring began.

     “Take your hands off of me,” a small reddish Twi’lek woman screamed.  A large man held tightly to the small woman’s waist while he tried to grind into her.  The woman tried to squirm out of the man’s grasp, but he held on.  The man clawed at the woman’s robes.  Several Twi’lek men stood around the two.  Other young Twi’lek women tried to break through the crowd to join the woman, but they were pushed aside.  These women wore bulkier fabrics, and like Rhea’tha, covered most of their bodies.

     “I apologize, Rhea’tha, but let us continue this important conversation later,” Ali said as he began to walk towards the situation.  Rhea’tha raced after the Jedi.

     The young Twi’lek struggled with the man as his hands roamed freely over her body.  He tore the collar of her jerkin, exposing the top of her chest.  Elbows and knees flew at him as he continued to grope her.  She thrust the heel of her hand up into his nose and drew blood.  He yelled an obscenity at her and tossed her to the ground.  He then lept on top of her, grabbed her wrists with one hand and began to undress her with the other.  The surrounding men drew their circle tighter around the scene.  Ali pushed his way passed the men who pushed back before realizing his identity.

     “Get off of her,” Ali shouted.

     The man didn’t respond. Ali grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him into the air.  The man landed a few meters away.  The other perpetrators stood in silent awe at seeing how far their friend flew.  The crowd around soon stopped dancing and looked awkwardly on.  The young Twi’lek stood up and began shouting at Ali.

     “Are you happy, Master Jedi?” the woman screamed.  Her red eyes shook wide with anger.  Tears and spittle added a morbid shimmer to her face.  “Do you robed saints brag about the toys you’ve given the Chi’roon while making agreements with your rich benefactors?”

     Ali offered his hand to the young woman.

     “Innia, please.  Master Ido means to help,” Rhea’tha tried.

     “Please.  Let us help you home,” Ali tried.

     “Home? Home?”  The woman screamed. “Save your fanciful stories for your prince, Master Jedi.”  Sarcasm lilted the word master into an obscenity.

     “Innia?  Is that your name?  Innia, I’m Ali.  I want to help.”

     The woman spat blood at Ali’s feet and ran through the crowd.  Ali stood silently in front of the village.  He turned to Rhea’tha only to find her gone as well.  He continued to look for the former slaves, but none of the other Twi’lek assisted. The music played on and the Chi’roon carried on with their celebration.  The gorgeous dark orchid stood silently glowing over all.


	6. Weeds

Ali returned to the solitude of the Chi’roon caves defeated. He sat on his bed, pulled his knees to his face, and hung his head to the side. Many a night in the past Ali had taken this pose after his friends had passed their Jedi trials and started going on missions. He had remained training with Padawan years younger than him. The entire Jedi academy knew that he had not yet started his trials. He knew deep in his mind that he wasn’t ready for them as well, so he sat in this lonely pose before sleeping each night, thinking of how hard he’d have to train in order to become a Jedi Master. In the Chi’roon caves, he tried to keep his mind on his mission of guarding a prince from Alderaan.

He went over the positives of the mission repeatedly. The Jedi Council sent him here to protect Coedi, and Coedi had not been harmed. He helped Coedi collect a beautiful centerpiece for the Rist gardens, and the Chi’roon were delighted in the friedship they gained with a noble house of Alderaan. The image of the Twi’lek woman shaking with rage returned, though, and Ali’s shame paralyzed him.

A shooting pain stabbed the back of Ali’s head around the base of his tentacles. He tried to focus his mind deeply and meditate his way out of the pain, but this made the pain worse; when Ali concentrated deeply to find the void in the Force, the pain became the only thing he could feel. The physical pain mixed with his emotional anguish and became too much to bear. Ali stood up and made his way clumsily through the caves and out into the village square. An easy breeze lifted dust lightly into the air and dispersed it into the empty plaza. The entire village lay dormant tucked in the crevices of the mountain peak. The ever present sun stung Ali’s eyes, but he didn’t want to retreat back into the desolate darkness of the caves. His pensiveness demanded he walk out into the world and roam. He walked away from the sun towards the edge of the mountain.

The sky darkened for a few seconds as the shadow of a flying reptile passed overhead. The beast came into view high above him later, its large orange talons unfurling as it passed. The creature’s wings then tucked in and the reptile dove towards the edge of the mountain. Ali heard a scream in the distance. Wanting to help, Ali ran towards the sound. The easy slope he ran on turned into a steep drop. Ali left his feet and slid down on his hip a good distance before finding the ground underneath him again. A narrow path wrapped around the small ledge he stood on. He followed a maze of footpaths that led him farther down the mountain and towards the dark face of Ryloth. The path curved around to face the grand peak, and he approached the opening of a small cave. Hidden just beyond the entrance, stood a woman, wearing the more modest garments of the former slaves. The giant flying reptile had lead Ali well beyond the Chi’roon village. The woman saw Ali. She immediately turned and ran into the darkness of cave. Without fully understanding why, Ali ran after her. Darkness overwhelmed him. He raced through corridors without light, following the sounds of hushed footsteps and tense whispers. The whispers grew more pronounced and a dim light began to illuminate the halls of the cave. The coppery smell of blood hung in the air. Eventually, he made his way to a lighted entrance blocked by Twi’lek women. Two of the women openly cried. Two others stared blankly at Ali, their hard faces holding puffy eyes and cheeks with dried tears. Sobs echoed from the space the women blocked. Rhea’tha stood before Ali with a stern look on her face. Her eyes seemed to have aged decades since Ali had last seen her. Ali noticed blood on the hands and feet of several of the women.

“Master Ido,” Rhea’tha respectfully spoke. “I’m sorry if we have disturbed your rest.”

“I couldn’t sleep. I wanted to make sure that Innia was safe,” Ali spoke, only then realizing why he ran into these remote caves.

“We’ll take care of Innia,” Rhea’tha tersely said.

“May I see her?” Ali asked.

“Master Ido,” Rhea’tha gently tried, “we have taken care of the situation. Let me escort you back out of this area, and all will be well.” Rhea’tha raised her arm to lead Ali out of the cave.

“There’s blood on your hands,” Ali flatly said.

“What are you implying?” Rhea’tha tried to remain calm.

“I’m not implying anything. I can see the blood on your clothing and on your hands. I have a sworn obligation to help those that are hurting. Rhea’tha, I have the utmost respect for you. Please let me by, so I can help.”

Rhea’tha bowed her head and stepped aside. She gestured for the other ladies to do the same.

“Innia can no longer be helped, Master Ido,” Rhea’tha groaned as Ali passed by.

Ali walked into the small crevice of Innia’s quarters. He took a few steps in and found blood covering the floor. He tried to step around it, but the red pool spread over the entire area. The small cave Innia lived in contained only two pieces of furniture, and they had to be positioned perfectly in order to give a person walking space. In one corner lay a small bed made of straw and covered with a faded red cloth. The color of the linens now appeared a pale brown where they had once been a vibrant red. A dented vanity, whose metal surfaces showed more rust than shine, sat in the opposite side of the cave. The stool of the vanity rested overturned in a pool of blood. Shattered pieces of the vanity’s mirror peppered the dirt floor. Next to the bed lie Innnia’s lifeless body. Her legs bent towards her chest and her arms were thrown over her head, as if she had collapsed while kneeling. Her right hand still gripped a large shard of broken mirror; a stream of dried blood ran down her hand where the glass dug into her palm. Gravity spared Ali from looking into Innia’s eyes, as her face pressed against the ground. This positioning, however, revealed the massive wounds to her head. Both tentacles, the most easily defined characteristic of a Twi’lek, had been severed. One lay a few inches from Innia’s head. The other rested an arm’s length from her back. The large wounds on her head still glistened fresh and moist. Blood had poured out of the wounds, coating Innia and the room.

Two women stood against the far wall near the body, sobbing. Ali looked up at them in horror. His stare alarmed them, and they rushed out of the room. Ali first went to the body to inspect it, but abruptly realized there was nothing left to discover. He felt no living force within, only the muted energy of a breathless corpse. He turned and exited the scene.

Ali approached the women outside of Innia’s quarters.

“I’ll speak with the leaders of the tribe if you wish. I don’t think there is anything else we can do,” Ali spoke plainly.

“Please, Master Ido, no,” Rhea’tha said with fear in her eyes. “I apologize that I didn’t immediately inform you of Innia’s death when you approached, but the Chi’roon will not react well to this.”

“Of course not, but they should still know. Let them clean up her cave. Please, allow them to bury her with dignity. I’ll make sure that they allow you to decide what type farewell passage or burial you wish for her. I don’t want you all to have to suffer through this alone,” Ali offered.

“They won’t allow any type of burial, Master Ido. This taking of one’s life is exceptionally offensive to them. Their customs dictate throwing the body off of a cliff, allowing the beasts down below to do what they will. Please, let us treat Innia with some dignity, even now.” Rhea’tha’s eyes appeared older now.

“I can’t imagine that they would do this,” Ali countered.

“Master Ido, allow me to explain. This has happened before.” Rhea’tha said calmly. Ali’s face went slack with shock.

“Not the cutting, but Innia is not the first one to take her own life. It has been a struggle for us since we came to Ryloth. I tried to tell you at the celebration, but Innia’s attackers interrupted.”

“Surely the shaman and others are wise enough to understand the extreme circumstances that you have found yourselves in and would have sympathy,” Ali stated, more to convince himself than Rhea’tha.

“They didn’t. The Sha’man himself directed the disposal of the last woman who took her own life. I begged him to allow us to bury her. I offered to do it away from their crypts, so as not to disturb their own people, but he insisted that the woman deserved no burial. We weren’t even allowed to witness what they did. A group of warriors took the body, and we were later informed that it was flung over the side of the mountain like a piece of garbage. That’s the word they used, garbage.” Rhea’tha paused, looking into the Jedi’s eyes from her taller position.

“It’s okay,” Ali said, dismissing her concern. “I will make sure that Innia is taken care of. Prepare the body for burial as best you can. You say that there’s a place you wish to lay her to rest?”

“Yes,” Rhea’tha responded.

“I’ll talk to Shaman Feev myself. She’ll get a proper burial,” Ali said confidently. Rhea’tha’s disbelief kept her silent.

With that, Ali walked out of the dark corridor and towards the everlasting day. He returned to the village not knowing what to do. The village remained completely deserted, evidence of the extent of the previous night’s debauchery. The silence of the deserted square added to Ali’s anxieties. The quiet wasn’t peaceful. An elusive tension stirred in the air. Without knowing where to go, Ali walked towards the grand hall, a series of caves that the leaders of the tribe used for their purposes. The entrance to this larger series of caves had been carved to the apex of the mountain; spirals and latticework of stone stretched to the skies. The organic architecture resembled flower petals flirting with the sky.

“Master Ido,” Ali heard a voice from behind. Ali turned to see Ondonii walking his way.

“Good to see you up and ready to go. Lord Rist’s ship is scheduled to leave within the hour,” Ondonii spoke through his salesman smile.

“Of course. There’s a matter I need to discuss with Shaman Feev before we leave. Would you know where I can find him?” Ali asked.

“Shaman Feev is asleep, as is the rest of the village. I’d be happy to relay any message you have for him.” Ondonii’s face appeared to harden a bit. Ali sensed a nervousness grow.

“There’s been a situation with the refugees from Coruscant. It needs the immediate attention of a leader of the Chi’roon,” Ali said a bit too forcefully.

“Certainly nothing concerning those women would demand immediate attention,” Ondonii dismissed.

“There’s been a death,” Ali tried not to shout.

“A death? Well, I’ll let the Shaman know when he wakes. The proper people will take care of what needs to be done. This is nothing to concern yourself with, Master Ido.” A pause lingered in the heavy air as the two locked eyes. Ali finally surrendered.

“Ondonii, the women believe that the body will not be treated with respect. I’m requesting that they be allowed a proper burial,” Ali said.

“Did another one of those slaves kill herself? An ugly thing. These ungrateful parasites are becoming more of a nuisance with each day. Master Ido, a burial wouldn’t be appropriate for someone who took their own life. Shaman Feev made it abundantly clear to that tall old one that no person who disrespects themselves and the living will be buried in the Chi’roon way.” Odonii’s voice had grown curt.

“It doesn’t have to be the Chi’roon way. Couldn’t we just allow the women to bury their friend in their own way? They could even find their own place, away from the crypts of the Chi’roon,” Ali tried.

“The Chi’roon leaders made it clear the last time this happened. The body will be disposed of and forgotten. Master Ido, your mission here is almost complete. Lord Rist’s ship is due to take off soon. It is best you forget this disgusting business with these slaves and take care of Lord Rist. Attending to his needs was the reason the Jedi council sent you here,” Ondonii flatly stated.

Ali turned and walked away from Ondonii. The word slave flung too easily out of Odonii’s mouth for Ali’s comfort. Ali still wanted to try to wake the shaman and try to convince him, but he didn’t know how. Ali hadn’t even needed to tell Ondonnii that Innia had taken her own life; he leapt to that conclusion himself. The detail of Innia severing her tentacles would only make the Chi’roon more likely to disrespect her body. They would surely take this as another insult to their triumphant Twi’lek culture. Ali didn’t know any of the Chi’roon leadership and now Odonii had confirmed that even the shaman would not support his request to bury Innia.

Ali had a decision to make. He knew that it wasn’t his place to tell the Chi’roon how to handle this situation, but he also wanted to show the women from Ryloth that they had value, even in death. He could not go back to Rhea'tha and tell her that the Chi’roon would do what their traditions dictated. He had already promised her that he would find a way to help. He would not abandon them. He began to search the village for digging and tools and climbing gear.

When Ali arrived at Innia’s cave, he found Rheatha sitting alone at the entrance of the quarters. He heard activity inside the room, but didn’t enter.

“Did you speak to the shaman?” Rheatha said with a heaviness in her voice.

“No,” Ali offered. “Rhea’tha, when this happened before, you said that you asked for the woman to be buried?”

“Yes. I spoke to Shaman Feev myself. I begged him to allow a burial. I offered to place her in another cave, away from the crypts the Chi’roon use, so as not to offend them. The shaman would not hear of it. The tribal leaders would not even speak to me. The shaman said that they were disgusted their gift of freedom was so easily dismissed. They took the woman’s body and flung it over the cliffs. They didn’t even let us pay our respects.”

“You said that you knew of a place that we can bury her away from the Chi’roon?”

“Yes, but it will be difficult. There are a few caves below us, but you would have to climb down a cliff face to reach one of them. It would take a few men a long time to dig a grave in the rock.”

“If I do this, can you have her body ready?” Ali asked not sure what he would do.

“We are preparing her now, as you asked.”

“Lead me to the caves.”

With this Rhea’tha lead Ali back to the surface. She showed Ali a hollow shaft acidic rains had bored into the mountain. She explained how this shaft contained small caves.

Ali set his gear at the edge of the precipice and began to climb down. The light in the shaft glowed duller, as if forever in dusk. The chemical rains that dug this hole did not leave a smooth surface. Sharp outcroppings of slate jutted out at odd angles. Shadows jumped at random intervals as the sun shifted around the peaks above. Ali climbed down quickly at first, using the small outcroppings as steps and hand holds. Ali stepped on a larger stone and it gave way. He fell, ripping his chin open on the mountain. He caught himself on a rock, cutting his hand, and losing his breath as his body slammed against the rockface. He descended more carefully as he bled on himself, but the mountain fought back with falling stones and sands carried by whirling winds. After some time, Ali found a small cave and entered it. His face stung from fresh scrapes torn by the sand blasted winds.

Compared to the Chi’roon caves on the great peak, this cave offered little space. Its lone chamber went back only a few meters. Ali thought it would serve well as a last resting spot, however. The desolate space offered a quiet solitude that Ali hoped would bring peace. He went to the back wall and took out a rock pick that he had found in the village. He struck the hard ground with all his might, but the ground gave up only a small pebble. Time and again he drove the pick into the hard rock, but it only chipped a few stones from the floor. He grew frustrated, realizing that it would takes hours of work a day for several days before he would be able to dig a grave here.

Ali knew of another technique, but grew apprehensive thinking of it. Digging this grave would offend his hosts, the Chi’roon. His benefactor Coedi would surely not approve of being delayed on this planet. The Jedi council would not approve of Ali going against the wishes of the indigenous culture. Now, he contemplated using the Force to assist him in burying Innia. Using the Force in a way that created tension led to dangerous places.

Ali took a deep breath, hung his head, and thought of Innia. There in his shame, he found his answer. The Republic and the Jedi had failed Innia. He would ask the mountain to give her a resting place. Innia’s a grave might also show the surviving women from Coruscant that they were valued. No one could warp this into a selfish endeavor for glory or power. Ali hoped they couldn’t, at least.

With that, Ali drew his lightsaber. He took a moment to gather his strength in the Force. He focused on the stone floor beneath him and thrust the plasma blade into it. The cave floor did not give, but Ali focused his breathing while allowing the heat of his blade to make the rock more pliable. Bit by bit the lightsaber penetrated the ground. A soft glow began to swell beneath the ground as the rock around Ali’s blade began to melt. Ali concentrated deeper, held his breath for a second, then shoved the blade hard into the ground. He heard the hard stone split. He withdrew his blade and slowly opened his eyes to find a fissure on the cave floor. After taking a moment to regain his strength, he stabbed the ground a few feet from the crack. He drove his blade about halfway into the ground. His feet began to feel the heat of the plasma as he willed the hilt of his lightsaber forward towards the original puncture. The ground all around him fractured into a maze of broken shards. Ali pulled his lightsaber from the rock and wiped sweat off his brow. He walked back towards the entrance of the cave. Extending his hand towards the newly cracked ground, Ali coerced the stones into the air then piled them neatly to the side of the newly formed grave. Two massive boulders remained in the air, and Ali set one on top of the other next to the orderly pile of smaller stones. He knelt down to catch his breath and silently apologized to the cave for wounding it. He minded the broken energy of the cave to remind him of the consequences of all actions.

After regaining his strength, Ali walked out of the cave and climbed back up the cliff. He didn’t know how long he’d spent on the wall, but his fingers bore new raw flesh all over. When he pulled himself over the edge of the cliff he found Coedi waiting for him. Ali rose from his knees and stood facing Coedi while the tall prince’s eyes sliced into him.

“We need to leave,” Coedi said sharply.

“Just a few moments more,” Ali replied without averting his gaze.

“This wasn’t part of your mission. The Chi’roon will take care of these women,” Coedi said. The tension in his voice weakened his command.

“They haven’t taken care of them, which is why Innia is now dead.”

“Odonii said she killed herself. Regardless of the circumstances, your mission was to protect me. The Chi’roon will do what is best. You will not compromise my mission.”

“Nothing I’m doing compromises you. Your family has their flower. We’ll leave a few hours later than before. What difference does that make?” Coedi’s face went slack with shock. He took a deep breath, trying to himself from screaming. Ali could almost taste the adrenaline infused rage growing in him.

“I’m sorry, Lord Rist. I mean no disrespect to you or your family,” Ali calmly stated. “These women have nothing. The Chi’roon discarding their friend like waste only proves how little their lives matter. Please, let them have some dignity.” With that Ali walked past the Coedi towards the women’s caves.

“Come back here, you insolent dolt!” Coedi screamed. He stood, waiting for Ali to turn around.

Ali found the group of woman near the entrance of their caves. Innia’s body lay on the ground, wrapped in yellowing muslin.

“We did the best we could, Master Ido,” Rhea’tha said with a solemn face.

“You have done more than could be expected. We’ll need to tie her to a line to lower her to the cave. Have you all said your goodbyes?” Ali tried to sound sympathetic. The women looked at Ali and nodded, the tears on their faces already dried. Coedi walked up to the group, opened his mouth, saw the women’s faces, and froze.

“Lord Rist,” Rhea’tha said with fear in her voice.

“Rhea’tha,” Lord Rist stated slowly, “my condolences for your loss. Master Ido tells me that he has prepared a good place for your friend.” All looked Coedi in stunned silence.

Ali knelt down, lifted Innia’s body, and carried her to the edge of the cliff. Coedi followed Ali, keeping a petulant glare on him. Coedi helped Ali secure a line around the body. Together they lowered Innia’s remains down to the cave and secured the line. As Ali prepared to climb back down, a tall blue Twi’lek woman came running towards them. She wore black robes from head to toe.

“Master Ido, please. I’m sorry. I was cleaning down below and didn’t know you had already taken Innia. Could you please put these in the ground with her?” the woman asked while handing Ali a small bundle of blossoms that bore the acrid odor of weeds. She then handed Ali a small stuffed loth-cat. In its advanced age, toy loth-cat’s brown stripes barely contrasted with the rest of its coat. It bore numerous patches of past injuries now mended.

“I think she would want to be laid to rest with this,” the young woman quietly said. “It was all she had.”

Ali nodded his agreement, not wanting to show any emotion.

“Thank you. She’ll rest with these on her heart.”

Ali climbed back down into the cave. Coedi stayed above after reminding Ali to hurry. Ali entered the cave, pulled the body in with him and untied her. He carried her remains to the grave and used the Force to gently drop her inside it. Ali took the bundle of weeds, with their Rylothian colors, unbound them, and spread them over the remains. Ali then took the tattered remains of the old cat and tried not to think of the child that once cared for it. He laid the toy as close to Innias heart as he could. Requesting the Force to bind Innia’s body to the cave, Ali buried her in stone. He left the two largest boulders for last in order to keep any animal from digging. He then knelt and bowed his head.

“Be one with the Force,

let your voice be strong in the infinite choir,

create beauteous order,

and inherit sweet purity...”

Ali stopped his prayer to look at the hastily arranged grave.

“I’m sorry, Innia. I wish I could have done more.”

Ali made his way back up the mountain. Coedi immediately walked up to him.

“We leave now. The tall leader of these women asked that I send you her regards. I advised her that we didn’t have time for any pleasantries. I cannot express how disappointed I am in you, Master Jedi,” Coedi snarled. He turned and walked back toward the village. Ali let go of the anger he felt build in him at Coedi’s refusal to call Rhea’tha by her name. Escalating this tension served no purpose.

As they reached the village, it remained mostly deserted; the Chi’roon largely stayed in their caves, resting. Odonii approached Coedi as they hiked towards Coedi’s ship.

“Lord Rist, this late departure may disrupt the deal with you family,” Odonii said.

“Everything will be fine, Odonii. My mother will contact you when I return to Alderaan. Your will be compensated for any losses you take,” Coedi said to Odonii without looking at him. He strode quickly up the mountain pass.

“There are losses that cannot be compensated for,” Odonii pressed. Coedi stopped, turned around, and stared Odonii down.

“We both know that your safety is assured, and that’s all you care about. Your station benefits the most from all of this. We have done our part,” Coedi said then walked away. Odonii stayed on the path to the launch pad and did not follow.

Coedi and Ali boarded Coedi’s ship. No sooner had the gangplank been raised, than the ship took off. IKO1 approached Coedi, offering a beverage.

“Deliver it to my cabin!” Coedi shouted. “I’ll be resting until we reach Alderaan.”

Ali retreated to the smaller cabin assigned to him. As he laid down, he heard screams in the distance. He knew he must be imagining things, as the ship only contained Coedi, him, and IK01. Still, a tingling of fear stubbornly remained.


	7. Cloudy Skies

     The vast emptiness between star systems served as the ultimate meditation area for the Jedi that used it.  With the only the low hum of the ships engines to distract the ear, a mind could roan in an almost complete void.  Jedi Master Mustali Ido knelt on the floor of the quarters provided to him, tried to find his center, and re-align his energies.  After going lowering his blood pressure and slowing down all bodily functions, Ali listened for the large gears of the galaxy grinding along, shifting their energies this way and that like giant clock moving spinning its hands eternally along.  Soft whispers of the Force came, but didn’t provide any insight.  Innia’s face appeared in Ali’s mind, eyes shaking with rage, a shimmer of blood and spit smeared across her cheeks.   Shame penetrated Ali’s thoughts, shame at not having saved Innia.  Then came the shame in angering Coedi, followed by the shame of insulting the Twi’lek way of life.  He began to think of what would happen when he returned to Coruscant.  Fear then came to him.  If he couldn’t convince himself that he performed well on his first mission off of Coruscant, how could he convince the Jedi counsel of this?  The Rist family now owned a dark orchid to sit as an ephemeral centerpiece in their newly built gardens.  The scion of the family, Lord Coedinian Rist, rested safely in his luxurious spaceship bound for home.  The overall objectives of the mission could easily be completed without further incident.  Ali regained his confidence with this thought.  His existence became no more stressful than waiting for a ship to land, then walking a prince to his palace.  Once he completed these two tasks, he could call his mission a success regardless of his inner doubts.

     Shrieking alarms cut through the monotonous humming of ship’s engines and Ali’s peaceful thoughts.  A barrage of high pitched screeches fought for attention with a slower beating series of squeals.  A mechanical voice called out rapid commands in different languages.  Ali’s limited range of languages consisted of only a few dozen he recognized upon hearing.  He spoke a paltry six languages fluently, so it did not surprise him that Basic Standard stood out as the only language of the ship’s commands that he understood.  Low groaning tones followed the screeching to complete the audio bombardment.  Flashing red lights added another layer of warning. Without knowing where he went, Ali ran as quickly as he could out of the quarters.  Cracks of deep red cut through the soft curves of the ship with each pulse of red light.  The whole ship screamed as if fighting for its existence.  Ali stopped and stood in the salon.  Only after leaving the room did he realize that he had no idea where the bridge was.  He had completed the normal Jedi training on the mechanics of space travel.  He built his own ship from a scrap heap on Coruscant to prove this knowledge, but he had only learned the minimum amount to proceed to the next level of learning.  These lessons later became the first ones Ali lost when he passed his trials, and a ship screaming panicked orders to its crew did not come up during any Jedi training.  Ali had never heard of private ships following different safety protocols, but he now travelled in a chaotic scene created by this glowing spacecraft.  

     Coedi ran passed Ali towards an open door.  Ali followed the young lord through a hall and into the bridge of the ship.  The controls seemed to be pretty standard, but manipulating them to fix the ship’s issue confounded Ali.  Display screens projected the image of a small disc that lay deep within the ship’s engine core. The projection outlined the small mechanical part in red lines.  Coedi sat down at the main navigation seat and frantically pushed different buttons. The systems didn’t seem to react. The ship screamed on. 

     “What’s happening?”  Ali asked.

     “There seems to be an issue with the power,” Coedi replied through gritted teeth.

          Coedi sat himself in the captain’s chair and took the ship out of light speed, then began scanning star charts.

     “OK, it looks like there’s a pebble in a nearby system that’ll be inhabitable,” Coedi said to himself more than anyone else.  

     Coedi calmly piloted the ship while the interior alarms screeched on.  The ship deftly made it through the moon’s atmosphere, then elegantly arched around the horizon before settling in a clearing within a conifer forest.  Once the ship lurched to an easy rest, the alarms ceased their wailing.  Coedi rose without saying a word and walked off of the bridge towards the back of the ship.  Ali followed.  

     Coedi grabbed a large pack and exited the back of the craft.  He immediately began to scan the area.  As Ali exited the ship, the forest air hit him like cold water to the face.  The verdant smell of pine and moss wafted through a light breeze and complimented the honeydew streams of lights peaking through the trees. The melodious conversation of dozens of different bird species competed with the buzzing of water bugs for attention.  The branches of conifer trees rustled this way and that with the breeze and added their own whispers as winds whistled through the forest.  Unlike Ryloth, where danger seemed to lurk around every corner, these forests seemed out of a child’s dream.  

     “What are we doing?” Ali asked.

     “The ship is requires some time to repair itself,” Coedi responded.

     “Are you sure it can? You didn’t even run a diagnostic on it.”

     “I ran it while coming here. The feedback came in while we landed.  I’m going to hike up those hills to get a good survey of the area.”  Coedi said to Ali.

     “Couldn’t you just send a probe droid?”  Ali pressed.

     “I’d rather hike up myself than sit here waiting.  Can you search for water, just in case?  I think going downhill should be the best for that.” 

     “Of course,” Ali responded. Coedi’s called out the instructions quickly, then turned and walked away before Ali had time to focus on them.  As he left, though, Ali felt the presence of the dark orchid in the bag he carried.  Why would Coedi carry that with him?  Ali turned and began walking in the opposite direction of Coedi.  After reaching a safe distance out of sight, Ali doubled back and began to follow Coedi up the hills beyond the forest clearing.

     Coedi walked quickly, with purpose.  His long strides wasted no energy.  Ali had to take extra care not to make any noise as he double timed his steps to keep up.  About half way up the fattest mound, Coedi started walking around to the opposite side of the hill.  Once on the opposite side, Coedi hiked back down where a small ship waited.  The ship appeared to be an old beat up storage unit with engines and life support systems mounted haphazardly onto its sides.  Blackened blaster scars from pocked the outer hulls of the cube.  Mismatched pipes wove their way around and through the machines bolted and welded on the exterior; some pipes connected to parts on the ship, some simply ended, revealing their uselessness.  The ship’s landing gear seemed as if it had been stolen from a craft three times the size of this beat up cube.  One giant cannon sat atop the ship’s hull like a sentinel warning trespassers away.   Outside of the ship a Zabrak and a petite woman stood waiting.  

In studying the different worlds in the galaxy, Ali had taken a particular interest in Dathomir.  Dathomir had not yet joined The Republic, as the Zabraks, the people of Dathomir, venerated autonomy above more practical virtues such as stability and prosperity.  Thousands of competing and warring clans populated Dathomir. Their philosophies and priorities varied greatly, but few, if any, championed joining a collective of planets with a central government light years away.  The elites of The Republic took this distrust of their sanctified institutions as small thinking from a backwards planet.  A few senators openly questioned the sophistication of the Zabraks on the Senate floor when discussions over Dathomir’s admittance into the Republic became heated.  The room shook with jeers, but the idea hung in the air as bad ideas tend to.  Mindless violence became the defining trait people in The Republic associated with Zabraks.  This perspective implied a lack of intellectual capacity.  The physical appearance of the Zabraks, with a crown of thorny horns sprouting from their heads, only reinforced this bias.

The Zabraks, from moss farmers to military philosophers, couldn’t care less in what esteem humans held them.  They contented themselves in knowing that the powerful from Coruscant feared them.  Several early diplomatic missions turned into escape operations that required the intervention of the Republic’s military.  On more than one occasion a brigade or two of Republican paramilitary had to drop down into a Dathomirian city to quell uprisings.  Secret Republic dispatches reported on a mission where Zabrak warriors turned a Republic brigade of over 2,000 troops into a company of under two hundred soldiers. Of the original seventy five delegates and staff that arrived on Dathomir for that mission, eight made it back to Coruscant.  Not one of the soldiers nor the supposed peace envoys returned home unharmed.  Republic ships turned half the city of Ician on Dathomir into dust.  Even these exhaustive reports from the military excluded the details regarding what sparked the uprising, though.  Zabrak warriors and Republic military told stories about wandering human hands and eyes sparking violence, but Ali found these tales reductive more befitting the lyrics of a folk song than historical scholarship.  

   Ali’s love of architecture had lead him to study the pearlescent architecture of Ician.  He allowed himself one tear when he read the report of its destruction as the Jedi had access to the miltary’s dispatches.  Jedi tried as best as they could to let go of their personal feelings about how the politicians ran the Republic.  Their philosophy categorized the machinations of government as forces beyond their control.  Because of this, Ali put away his grief over a lost city of people.  He hoped it would help him better understand the universe.  He read up on the Zabrak to gain a better perspective.  He discovered the innate value they placed in the power of violence. This value hardly precluded them from developing complex and sophisticated societies, however.  The different cultures on the planet celebrated, refined, and represented violence in a variety of ways.  They created works of gory beauty depicting heads bursting from blaster fire, hearts being pulled from chests, decapitations, and all the assorted effects of violence.  After over a dozen of these failed diplomatic missions cost the Republic ships and soldiers, the Senate put a stop to visits to Dathomir.  Only Jedi visited the planet now.  

The Jedi enjoyed a good relationship with the Zabraks.  They visited Dathomir and studied with a number of clans.  Ali read historical accounts from Zabrak scholars regarding the conflicts with the Republic.  Their historians wrote about arrogant human diplomats that arrived on the planet and immediately started making demands on the aboriginal people.  Plans to partition the planet into zones by bureaucrats on Corascant did not go over well with clan chiefs.  The great populations feared their chiefs losing power to offworlders who had no understanding of their way of life.    

As Ali found a large boulder to hide behind, and as Coedi approached the rag tag pair and their ship, Ali’s mind did not recount his favorite element of Ician architecture, though.  He didn’t think about Zabrak poetry or philosophy.  His mind went to a passage written by a Jedi studying Zabrak combat techniques.     

“All clans of the Zabrak carry immense pride in their people and culture.  They will fight fiercely at any sign of disrespect. The Zabrak fight intensely.  All possible means of killing an adversary are exhausted in combat.  In layman’s terms: they fight dirty.  The Zabraks fight together.  Once in a fight, Zabraks fight to the death.” 

The Zabrak Coedi walked easily towards wore the tell-tale signs of being a Dathmorian, a particularly independent and fierce clan of Zabraks.  Many a famous tale in the galaxy involves the ruthlessness of a Dathmorian in combat.  They tattooed themselves with every victory over an enemy, so you could tell just how seasoned the warrior you fought was.   This Dathomorian stood shorter than Coedi with a lithe build.  His skin was the color of a sweet plum.  Cobalt and jade tattoos covered the man’s head.  The swirling tattoo pattern fascinated Ali, as it reminded him of the friendly swirl of squid ink poured into milky baka juice.  The Dathormorian wore a simple brown coverall with pockets whose bulges indicated menace.  The woman at the Dathomorian’s side would not even reach Ali’s height, but a fierce fire burned in her angelic blue eyes.  Blond spiky hair shot out of the females head where a pair of pilot’s goggles perched.  Her cherub’s face bore battle scars to warn off any potential paramour.  She bobbed her head impatiently as she listened to the Dathomorian whispering in her ear.  A giant tooth that hung loosely from her neck swayed back and forth in rhythm with her sarcasm.  The Dathomorian held a blaster tightly against his chest. The small woman carried a blaster whose barrel was wider than her legs.  Her deep green leather pants held charges, a small hand blaster at her hip, and an assortment of blades.   Ali wondered if the appearance of weapons like this were meant to intimidate more than kill.  

     Ali didn’t hike down to the ship.  He crouched behind a boulder and watched Coedi approach the two travelers.  

     “Yeah, well, I figured you had gotten your fill of her after last time?  I’m not trekking back to the outer rim because you liked a whore there.  That’s the point.”  The woman said to the Dathomorian.

     The horned man gave the woman a stern look, shrugged his shoulders, then took a step back as Coedi approached the duo.

          “Lord Rist,” the woman said as a sly smile spread across her face.

     “Maylee,” Coedi cheerily said.  “Hey, what’s with the blasters?”

     “You asked to do this deal out in the middle of nowhere.  What do you expect?” Maylee responded.

     “Ok. If that’s how you two want it,” Coedi said in a more serious tone.  A tension grew in the air.

“Good location, though.  This moon is so small it gets lost in the cluster around Naverious.”

“Thanks. I found it a few years ago.”

     “Oh, I’m sure you have spent some relaxing days here,” the woman said as if she were a jester delivering a punchline.  

     Ali noticed that the Dathomorian’s weapon was aimed squarely at Coedi.  The Dathomorian’s arm remained locked rigidly in place, his index finger calmly flexed of the curved metal of the trigger, ready to fire.

     Coedi eyed the two suspiciously before speaking.

     “So are we going to get this done?” Coedi pressed.

     “Sure. Go ahead and get that flower out and we’ll start talking.”

     Coedi’s face turned dour at the commanding tone of Maylee’s voice.  He pulled the pack off of his shoulders, opened it and showed the pair of smugglers the dark orchid, still sitting in its energy protected urn.  

     “Let’s see the jewels,” Coedi called into the air.

     Maylee stood in silence for a moment, staring Coedi down.  After a few long moments listening to a breeze whistling over the round hills, Maylee reached down and grabbed the pack at her feet.  Out of it, she pulled a black case carved from the claws of Oksan blood eater.  The creature’s claw had an organic grain to it, was harder than any metal, and weighed less than any metal.  For these reasons, the finest jewels in the galaxy only traveled in cases made from the claws of the deadly beast.  Maylee placed her hand on the back of the case and a small hiss escaped from a miniscule crack that cut across the box.  The case opened like a three dimensional puzzle unsolving itself, different sized pieces sliding up the around then rearranging themselves.  The hard rectangular box transformed into a platform in Maylee’s hand, and on it sat a crown of unfathomable beauty.  The platinum base of the crown started as a basic ring. A metal wave grew from the front of this base, crested forward, then vaulted up over the wearer’s head.  From the top of the crown small filaments of sparkling platinum tumbled down like fat rain drops in the wind.  White fur sat behind the hard platinum, reinforcing its cold elegance.  One giant diamond sat suspended in the middle of the central crest.  The drop shaped stone easily outsized the fist of the grown male wookie.  A smaller interplay of diamonds and sapphires wove through the lattice work of the crown, and other diamonds circled the base, but these smaller stones only provided a counterbalance out the visual might that the central diamond projected.  Maylee turned her hand, so that Coedi could view the crown from a side view, and the true dazzling beauty of it revealed itself to Ali.  Front this new perspective, Ali saw that the front wave of the crown was not once piece of metal, but an intricate pattern made of individual feathery wisps of platinum.  The ends of the metal appeared to flutter in the wind like plumage, but it was an illusion created by the design. The interplay of light through the interlaced waves and curls of metal created a colorful celebration of light through the piece. Light sapphire sparkles danced with curves of pink around the crown with the slightest movement.  The more delicate filaments behind central waves now glowed a blue so true human eyes saw it as white.  The smaller gems within the lattice work took in their own light and gave back a ballet of color.  The central stone sat calmly back in this display like the giant eye of an ancient crone.  The stone seemed dead compared to the other gems on the crown.  In thinking this, Ali felt something deep within the diamond, a more powerful beauty that the reflection of light.  Within the large diamond lay a kyber crystal.  The crystal lay dormant, but Ali could feel its presence.  Ali realized he looked on upon no common piece of expensive jewelry.  

The young Jedi, who had only travelled a few kilometers from the Jedi temple, now realized that he laid his eyes on the crown of the former ruling family of Alderaan.  The platinum crest of the crown projected the same profile as the snowy peaks at the center of Aleraan’s origin myth. The waves, raindrops, fur, metals, colors, all paid homage to different ecosystems of Aleraan.  The central stone with the hidden kyber crystal was the Heart of Alderaan, the most famous stone in the galaxy.  Neither the crown nor the stone had been seen publicly in a century.  The full gravity of realizing he stared at this crown pushed Ali’s chest inward and he had to remind himself to breathe.  Children of Aleraan all knew the legendary creation story of the crown.  The Heart of Alderaan got its name from the depths that the stone was dug from.  The planet gave the ruling family its heart as a symbol of the sacred duty they carried. 

     “What’s there to talk about?  The terms are all all set.  The crown for the flower,” Coedi said this as Maylee closed the case and placed the crown back in her bag.

     “Well, the way Ryenawar and I see it, the crown in this knapsack by my feet is way more valuable than a single flower.”

     “You should have mentioned that before you agreed to the terms.  You called the flower a cash cow for the rest of your lives the last time we spoke.”

     “Business deals change all the time, m’lord.  I mean after we last spoke, Ryenawar and I have been all over the place.  There are these tribes on Tacroat that have these intense Goriai Warriors.  We heard this story about one of the warriors almost losing his place in the tribe over an affair with a fancy prince.  We heard stories like this on a few planets, actually. On Etunam, Floern, and Dystpilota.  So few of these stories involve women. Did you notice that Ryenawar?”

     “I noticed.  Even that genderless tribe, the Jacunia, have a story about this fancy prince that started some trouble with one of their young holy people.”  Ryenawar groaned in a deep voice then laughed to himself.

     “You came all the way out here to threaten me with rumors from distant planets?  Let’s see the other jewels.”

     “You saw all you’re going to see, Lord Rist,” Maylee said as she pointed her blaster at Coedi.  “Look, here’s the new deal.  We get the cost of the trip out here every standard year until we tell you we’ve gotten enough.  If you don’t want to negotiate, that’s fine. You can come with us now, and we’ll get the money from your mother, the real head of House Rist.”

     “Your plan is to keep these jewels from my mother but still get money from her?”  Coedi said with a sharp tone.

     “Oh, we’ll get the jewels to your mother.  She’ll just have to pay extra to get her crown prince back to.”  Maylee countered as a devilish grin grew on her face.

     Coedi could tell by Maylee’s eyes that she wasn’t joking.  He looked over at Ryenawar and the Dathomirian sneered at him, showing the prince his tattooed gums and pointed metallic teeth.  They stood still, silently assessing one another, then Ryenawar took a step towards Coedi to grab him.  Ali took advantage of this awkward moment by leaping from his hiding place to a point in between Coedi and the smuggling pair.  The twenty meter leap took Maylee and Ryenawar by surprise, and they both pointed their weapons at the Jedi, allowing Coedi to turn and run.  Ali drew his lightsaber while making his force leap, blaster fire came his direction, but he easily deflected it with the lightsaber blade.  Maylee’s first few blaster rounds came back towards her near the knapsack that held the royal jewels of Alderaan.  Maylee jumped away from the knapsack in order to avoid the deflected blaster fire.  Neither Maylee nor Ryenawar had ever encountered a Jedi in their business dealings.  Smugglers stayed as far away from Jedi as they could, knowing they wouldn’t survive if the situation turned sideways. 

     Maylee immediately turned around and ran to their ship.  Seeing this, Ali turned his attention to Ryenawar.  The Dathomorian took this second to ditch his hand plaster, and pull out the multi-function rifle slung over his shoulder.  Blaster fire began to fly at Ali at a rate of five shots per second.  Ali ducked and darted while his lightsaber redirected blasts back towards Ryenewar.  In between firing rounds, Ryenawar began to empty his pockets and flung all nature of explosives towards Ali.  Ali took care to direct all the objects flying at him as far away as he could.  He didn’t notice that in doing so, two different magnetic charges had stuck themselves onto the side of the small ship that now began to rise behind him.  Ali held his ground as Ryenawar’s attack grew more desperate.  The barrage of blaster fire drowned out the Dathmorian’s screams.    

     The smugglers’ ship climbed the sky and began to firing into the forest on the other side of the hill.  Ali turned towards the ship, recognizing that Maylee intended to trap them on this remote moon.  As he looked up at the ship, the explosive charges all around turned everything to fire.  

     Ali lept into the air as high as he could in order to ride the blast wave.  Coedi, having already retreated into the hills, took cover beneath under boulders.  Ali felt the blast push him backwards almost immediately after jumping into the air.  He kept his attention on what had become of the smuggler’s ship, as pieces of it now flew in all directions.  Ali saw a side panel of the ship that remained in one mangled piece.  He used the Force to pull the piece in his direction and held it steady a few feet in front of him.  With this shield in place, Ali allowed the flames and wind from the blast to push him back towards the rolling hills.  It took a great deal of concentration and effort to keep the shield perfectly in place to shield him from the deadliest elements of the explosions.  In keeping himself safe from the flames and shrapnel, Ali neglected to keep an eye out for where the blast pushed him.  After riding the wave of heat and air over the first few hills, Ali felt his head slam up against a rock wall and all went to black.  


	8. The Heart of Alderaan

_Jaxton stared at the vast golden ocean before him and finally thought about his trek. The small plum sun left pale shadows across the waves as a lazy breeze carried the ocean’s aroma across the shore. These scents reminded Jaxton of thunderstorms on Alderaan and of a time before he started running. He sat wearily and thought about the moments that led him on his long journey. When he first started running, he hid behind honorable intentions. He told himself that he protected the crown jewels of Alderaan. His family would be proud that he kept the jewels safe from the assassins who killed the royal family. He created this myth to assuage his guilt. Now, after visiting so many worlds he couldn’t remember them all, his exhaustion caught up with him and he quit rationalizing._

_Prince Gaul Panteer, the crown prince of the perceived most powerful family in the galaxy, had been shot down outside of the Galactic Senate in broad daylight. The Great Galactic war had decimated many cities on Alderaan, and the ruling family no longer felt they could abstain from the political machinations of the Senate. Prince Gaul banded together like-minded families from across the galaxy, and declared the planet of Alderaan an autonomous state once more. The crown prince stood tall in his finest indigo robes with gold threaded trim before the Senate and voted for Alderaan to secede from the Republic. The speech the prince delivered, full of biting rhetoric and egalitarian allusions, convinced many to support this independence movement. Enemies of House Panteer had their own plans for Alderaan. The speech, instantly famous in the Republic, provided the impetus for these enemies to commit their plans to action. The speech also created the means by which these other houses of Alderaan could take action against the prince. With so many Senators, dignitaries, and bureaucrats present, full protection of the prince could not be maintained. After shaking hands and exchanging congratulations, Gaul Panteer strode outside, stared past the statues of great statesmen that lined the street to the Senate hall, smiled confidently as the sunlight warmed his face, and breathed his last breath. Hundreds of people on Coruscant witnessed the blaster rounds burn through the prince’s body._

_A hologram of the incident beamed to Alderaan moments after the death of the crown prince. Queen Silara Panteer watched her son, the boy she birthed and watched become a man, the last heir to a dynasty that had ruled Alderaan since time immemorial, shake on the ground as blaster rounds fired into him. She remained dutifully silent and kept her eyes dry knowing that her political power couldn’t protect the life she valued above all others. Jaxton Pivo, the queen’s trusted security chief, stood obediently at her side and came to grips with his own failings. He realized just how badly he had underestimated the treasonous violence of the other noble houses on Aleraan. House Panteer maintained principles of honor, justice, temperance, and fortitude. This virtuous and noble philosophy created a blind spot that now came into stark focus._

_The queen didn’t have time to contemplate her mistakes or grieve for her son, however. If her enemies felt confident enough to kill the crown prince, they wouldn’t hesitate with her. She immediately ordered Jaxton to escort her to a hanger where a shuttle sat ready to take them to a hidden starship that would carry them to safety. Captain Pivo originally planned for the queen to witness the Prince’s speech from the royal family’s hideout on a distant moon, but the queen refused to leave her people. She now saw that she couldn’t wage war against her enemies if she didn’t survive._

_Preparations having already been made, the queen and her most trusted guard quickly boarded the shuttle and took off. The only other person onboard was a pilot they needed to get them to the moon the family used as a protective fortress. The queen immediately went into her stateroom to collect her thoughts. Jaxton stood obediently outside her door. As the ship flew over the Glarus Valley, it jostled and threw Jaxton to the ground. Jaxton recovered and ran to the engine room as the shuttle made a hard dive to the ground. He kept his mind focused on protecting the queen even as he went weightless for a few moments. Suddenly, the ground came up to meet Jaxton’s body and he lost consciousness before he heard the ship hit the valley floor._

_Jaxton coughed himself awake in a smoke-filled room as he heard rummaging in the queen’s quarters. He stumbled with pain from broken ribs and a dislocated finger. Finally making his way to the queen’s quarters, he found the monarch of Alderaan dead, her eyes staring up at nothing, her mouth shaped permanently in a silent scream. The pilot stood near the back-wall, stuffing boxes filled with the crown jewels of Alderaan into a bag. Jaxton aimed his blaster squarely at the pilot. The pilot turned and dropped the bag when he saw Jaxton’s blaster. Jaxton fired his weapon into the pilot without saying a word. As Jaxton went to the queen to examine her, he heard the main entrance to the shuttle blast open. He went behind the queen’s wardrobe and waited for the attackers to come._

_The first man came in through the doorway slowly inspecting the room. Jaxton waited until he could see the shadow of the second man in the hall. When he did, he shot the first man through the head. The second man took a second to assess where the shot came from. As he hesitated, Jaxton ran to the door, aimed, and shot the other assassin. He stood in the ship and listened for more killers to arrive. No other voices spoke nor creeping footstep sounds came._

_Jaxton peered at queen’s dead body again. Moments ago, this woman ruled over the entire planet, she wore a crown that school children around the galaxy recognized as a symbol of power and grace, and now this woman could not close her own eyes. His gaze turned to the bag full of priceless jewels. This most honorable man, the most trusted of advisers, ran to the bag, picked it up, then exited the ship. The assassin’s ship sat a short distance from the wrecked royal shuttle near the placid Lake of the Ancients. The ship’s size didn’t impress Jaxton, but within seconds he found the engines that verified its interstellar capabilities. He boarded the ship easily enough, hacked his way into its security systems, and escaped from the planet._

_He ran without knowing who or what he ran from. After a few stops, he traded the assassins’ ship and a pair of pink pearl drop earrings for a faster vessel with more defensive systems. He went from world to world without planning. He’d stay a few nights on a planet run by huts, try to work his criminal contacts to find a buyer for the priceless treasures he held, then leave after becoming suspicious of the thieves surrounding him. During the days he would come up with more intricate lies regarding how he obtained the jewels. At night he would dream of all the lands and comforts he could buy._

_Days turned into months, and he grew weary of running. A plausible story he could tell his family eluded him. If he couldn’t convince them, how could he convince anyone else? What did all the luxuries of the galaxy mean if he abandoned his family on Alderaan? He ended up on a remote moon at the edges of the known universe unable to run anymore. The jewels now only served as a reminder of his greatest sin. He had travelled so far away from the Republic that his latest ship lost its value. The indigenous peoples in this quadrant would trade nothing for it. Jaxton found a spot where he could finally sit and rest. Thoughts of his crime raced through his head as waves crashed onto the shore._

_The ocean waves hid the sound of footsteps. The natives of the moon approached him before he could react. Jaxton Pivo turned and saw a collection of grey bodies. Ruby eyes stared at him blankly. Jaxton noticed the stone weapons they carried, then he saw no more._

Ali opened his eyes in a panic. Pain throbbed steadily from a point just below his right shoulder blade and permeated throughout his body. He collected his thoughts to dampen his emotions. He tried to raise his head and the throbbing turned into a firebolt of white noise, numbing all his other senses. Closing his eyes, he instinctively reached for his lightsaber, but his utility belt did not hold it. He searched around the area he lay in with his hands, feet and eyes, but still did not find it. This drove his recently quelled panic over the edge. He, like any other Jedi, felt naked without his lightsaber. Not only had he assembled the weapon, but he had personally picked out every part. Months Ali fretted over the right metal for the exterior, challenging metal workers to find different, original shapes. After going back and forth for days, he chose a duller brushed metal with bronze accents he hoped would patina with age. The black polymer around the grip swirled with color. Now, he didn’t know if all that had gone to waste. It felt like waking up missing a limb. He tried to stand, and his vision went black once more. 

He opened his eyes again and felt his cheek against the ground. He tried to take in his surroundings without moving. He lay in a tent of sorts. Small wooden beams, no more than torn branches, supported the structure on three sides. On one end two pieces of canvas hung to create an entrance. Woven together twigs and branches created the other two walls. The workmanship was rough, but no light shone through these natural curtains. Stone, perhaps part of the hill, served as the fourth wall. Ali lay in lean to. Stones had been arranged in this small structure to act as tables. A basin rested on the flat stone near the bedding Ali had risen from. Ali tried to rise again, but pain kept him on the ground. Light poured in from the opening of the canvas flaps as Coedi entered. Coedi lept to Ali’s side and rolled him onto his back. 

“Hey, what are you doing? You’re hurt. You can’t be getting out of bed. You’re banged up, ok? Don’t try to move. I’ll get you back into bed,” Coedi said. Coedi gently wrapped Ali in his arms and lifted him up, placing him back into the bed. 

“Where are we?” Ali asked. 

“We’re still on the moon,” Coedi offered. “You saved us, but they destroyed the ship. We’re going to be stuck here for a bit.” 

“But where?” Ali opened his eyes again and looked around a small makeshift tent. He realized he laid on a natural bedding made from leaves and some sort of cloth that must have been scavenged from the ship. A good amount of light came in through the light canvas at the far end of the lean to. 

“At the base of the mountain. I put together a shelter of sorts. I tried as best I could with what I could salvage.” 

“It’s nice,” Ali tried to assure Coedi. “How long have I been here?” 

“You’ve been unconscious a few days. I searched for broken bones and internal bleeding. You banged your head pretty hard, but other than that, no major injuries. You need to rest. You’ll be fine by the time we’re found.” 

Ali tried to think of everything that had happened, but found his thoughts cloudy and disjointed. An image of a crown came to him. 

“The crown. Pirates. What were we doing on this world? There wasn’t an accident. You put us here. You lied to me.” Ali’s breathing quickened as he spoke. 

Coedi stared at Ali’s violet eyes without saying anything. 

“You lied to me. Why did we come here?” Ali asked again. 

“Don’t worry about that now. Rest. We’ll talk about it later,” Coedi tried to dissuade Ali. 

“No,” Ali said. He pushed through intense pain and sat up. He sneered at Coedi, took a breath, then collapsed back down. Ali laid still with his eyes closed. Coedi remained by his side, but a tense line had replaced his easy grin. Coedi’s eyes remained on Ali as tears filled his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Ali. I did lie. I went to Ryloth to get the crown. My mother has made finding it her mission for over a decade. All I had to do was exchange the flower for the crown and get back to Aleraan. I couldn’t even do that simple part correctly.” Coedi hung his head in shame. 

Ali could physically feel Coedi’s desperate melancholy. It stung and made his dizzy mind swirl. 

“What are you supposed to do with me now that I’ve seen the crown?” Ali asked. 

“Nothing. I don’t know. My mother doesn’t trust me with those types of decisions. I’m as powerless as you are at this point. We’re here, and all we can do is survive until my family finds us. I’ll take care of you, ok?” 

Ali’s silently stared at Coedi, the rigidity of his body showing Coedi how incredulous he remained. 

“I won’t bother you further if that’s what you want,” Coedi said. The formality of his tone reminded Ali of a wounded animal helplessly whining in pain. 

With his comment lingering in the air, Coedi stood and walked out of the tent. Ali’s stomach churned as the mixture of his physical pain and Coedi’s emotions overloaded his brain. He tried to focus on the Force, but Coedi’s misery rang out again. Ali could feel the Force of the hills as low winds whistled through them, then Coedi’s sadness rang out. Ali would feel heartbeats of rodents scurrying and of the birds hunting them, then Coedi’s self-pity would tear through his mind. A goliath interconnected tree system stretching its branches towards sunlight called out, but Coedi’s fears and insecurities cut through even this. Like a child crying in dark woods, Ali could hear Coedi’s emotions above all else and could not rest. He called to Coedi. Coedi immediately rushed back to his side. 

“I can feel your emotions; did you know that?” Ali questioned. 

“I was told that some Twi’leks could, but didn’t know about you,” Coedi dutifully answered. 

“Was this really just about the crown? Is there anything else you’re hiding from me?” Ali asked. 

Coedi shook his head. 

“You promise to keep me safe?” Ali asked without shame. 

Coedi nodded his agreement. 

“Say it.” Ali demanded. 

“I promise. You’ll be safe.” Coedi said without hesitation. 

“I choose to trust you. I can feel your shame in all of this. I’ll defend you. I know how good you are,” Ali said. 

“I’ll take care of you,” Coedi said grabbing Ali’s hand. 

The simple gesture stunned Ali, but also steadied him. Coedi’s emotions subsided, and Ali eased into rest, his body letting go of its defensive tension. Coedi began to stroke Ali’s face, and Ali felt a comforting warmth surround him, like a warm broth coating an empty stomach. He shouldn’t allow Coedi these intimate touches, but he so desperately needed the peace they provided. Coedi laid down next to Ali, never letting go of his hand. Ali closed his eyes and let himself be enveloped in the soft affection Coedi’s body administered. 

Ali spent the next few days healing. Coedi found a stream nearby and brought water twice daily. Ali didn’t ask him how he cleaned the water, but drank it gratefully. Coedi caught fish in the stream and dug tubers from the edges of the forest to cook for Ali. Ali regained his strength and found his smile. At night, before falling asleep, Coedi and Ali would share casual conversations while Coedi would lightly tickled the dip below Ali’s neck where his clavicles met. Ali offered muted laughs at Coedi’s stories. Occasionally Coedi would stop talking to admire the soft violet in Ali’s eyes. 

Ali grew bored with interior of their dwelling. He walked outside to indulge in the warm sunlight. Scents of pine and wild flowers filled his nose. He found a fire going where Coedi prepared their food and distilled their water. He sat next to the fire and inspected Coedi’s work. Coedi walked up a few moments later, carrying plastic sacks of water and newly dressed rodents of some kind. He saw Ali and ran towards him. 

“Are you sure you’re strong enough to be out here?” Coedi asked with genuine concern. 

“I’m good. I’m not completely back yet, but I’m stronger,” Ali meekly replied. He realized that he’d probably been strong enough to help Coedi maintain their camp for a few days. 

Ali sat patiently and watched as Coedi carefully distilled water using a makeshift still created from ship parts. Coedi started preparing a meal from his daily hunting and foraging. 

“I can’t believe you killed these poor innocent creatures,” Ali said with a grin stretched across his face. 

“These two were jerks, trust me. I saw them yelling at a weaker little squirrel.” Coedi said while turning the meat over the fire. “You need protein, and I couldn’t find any fish today.” 

“You’re pretty handy out here in the middle of nowhere. I’m impressed.” 

“I love getting away from everything, spending time without any comforts, seeing what I can do on my own.” 

The jedi and the prince shared a quiet moment. Coedi stroked Ali’s face with the back of his hand. He let his thumb linger over Ali’s lower lip. Ali surprised himself by allowing Coedi to do this while fighting the desire to touch Coedi back. 

“It’s beautiful out here,” Coedi said. 

Ali nodded and Coedi went back to preparing their meal. 

That night, as Coedi held Ali, Ali turned to him and wrapped his arms around Coedi. Ali’s nose caressed the edge of Coedi’s neck and took comfort in his scent. They fell asleep listening to water passing through the stream below and insects calling to each other in the night. 

Sometime in the darkness of night, Coedi woke Ali, shaking his shoulder. 

“Ali,” Coedi whispered. “Can you hear that?” 

Ali listened. Something large stirred outside their tent. Ali reach out with the force and felt a hunger. He could hear the beating of a large heart and large paws digging near the fire that the pair had allowed to die out. 

“Do you hear it,” Coedi asked again. 

Ali placed his finger over Coedi’s lips. He slowly got out of bed, careful not to make any noise, and made his way to the opening of their makeshift tent. Ali peeked outside and saw the hulking presence of a bear digging where they had eaten that night. Nothing remained there, but the bear’s nose sniffed repeatedly at the ground. The bear raised his head and sniffed the air. His giant nostrils lead him in the direction of the tent. Ali’s hand went instinctively to his hip, but did not find his lightsaber. In the near complete darkness of night, Ali could see the shadowy figure turn towards the tent and lumber towards him. 

Ali walked out to greet the bear. He halved the distance between Coedi and the predator and stood his ground. The bear heard him before seeing him and stopped. The animal’s breathing turn to a low growl. He smelled Ali and Coedi and lowered his shoulders. As the bear’s growls grew faster and louder, Ali reached his arms in the air to cut a larger silhouette in the moonlight and threw forward a powerful force scream. The bear shuttered then stood its ground. The mighty carnivore stood on its hind legs, displayed its full four-meter height, and let go a monstrous growl. Ali took a step towards the bear. 

“No.” Ali heard Coedi scream. “Ali, don’t. Run.” 

“We can’t outrun it,” Ali replied. 

Ali tried to remember the location of the largest stones in the area. As he did, the bear lept towards the young jedi. Ali fell and concentrated all his energy on pushing the bear over him. He managed to use the bear’s momentum to fling the beast over his body. A dull thud marked where the bear landed. Ali stood and felt a warm trickle of blood down his left arm. One claw had managed to swipe him. He ignored the pain that began to emanate from his bicep. He turned to face the bear and realized his mistake. Nothing stood between the bear and Coedi. 

The bear rolled over, sniffed the air, then stopped cold, looking in Coedi’s direction. As the wooly bulk began to shift its feet, Ali used the force to pull any loose soil he could from the ground and fling it into the animal’s eyes. When the bear started swatting at its own face, Ali felt for the largest rock he could and forced it at the beast’s snout. Ali felt the momentum of the rock hit the bear, and heard the shriek as the animal turned its head away from Coedi. Ali held onto the stone with his mind and dropped it over the smallest toe on the bear’s massive paw. With another yelp, the bear turned and retreated into the woods. 

Coedi ran to Ali. He lifted the jedi in the air, then held him tightly in his arms. After a few moments, he pulled away, checking Ali’s body for wounds. 

“Did he get you? Your arm. It’s bleeding. Let’s get inside. I can’t believe you did that. I’ve never seen an animal that big thrown like that. I need to find something to bandage your arm.” 

“I’m fine,” Ali attempted to say with composure. He started to feel the sting of the slash on his arm. “It’s not bad.” 

Coedi dressed Ali’s wound then built a fire. The two sat back to back listening to the edge of the forest in silence as the fire lit and warmed one side of their bodies. Ali felt Coedi’s fear slowly dissipate like the warm of the flames go chilly in the night air. After a few hours, Coedi’s voice joined the night sounds. 

“Can I tell you something, Ali?” Coedi asked as quietly as the chirping of insects filled the night. 

“Of course,” was all Ali could offer. 

“I’ve never felt safer than I have here with you.” 

Ali leaned into Coedi’s back, feeling how much broader and more defined the prince’s muscles were compared to his. Coedi must be physically stronger than him, but he didn’t know the Force. Protecting this strong human remained his warrant, and he felt powerless without a lightsaber on his hip. 

“Come morning, I’ll have to start working on a new lightsaber,” Ali said flatly. Coedi didn’t reply. 

Ali kept his eyes ahead, watching for any motion in the trees and listening to the creatures of the night. Acquiescing to Coedi’s protection while he healed was logical, but Ali had allowed this attention from Coedi to last beyond that. Ali stilled his mind and released him emotions. His thoughts led him to the hills where he sustained his injuries. The Kyber crystal had called to him before when he constructed his lightsaber years ago. The squat crystal presented itself to Ali in the cave where he built his first Force weapon. Ali hoped the crystal would return to him if he repeated the ceremony to build another lightsaber. He used the Force to search for the crystal in the darkness, but couldn’t feel it. Some other presence beckoned him in the night, but it wasn’t the crystal he knew. Ali disregarded this beckoning. He figured that his feelings for Coedi misdirected his mind away from the crystal. He leaned himself against Coedi and returned to watching the woods. 

At the first light, Ali walked to the wreckage of Coedi’s ship. First, he searched for a power cell, a field conductor, and a vortex ring. As he scavenged the emergency systems in doorways for these power components, he kept an eye out for parts from the debris from the life managements systems. These would contain parts better suited to act as adjusters and tuning flanges. The comforts of the ship provided a good many parts that were small enough to serve as components in a lightsaber. From an engine room wall, he found an emergency tool kit. The top of the kit had melted, but most of the tools remained intact. While walking away from the area, he saw a stabilizing rod that had flung from the ship. A blob of polymer had melted to this, creating a cylinder of the pearlescent material of the ship’s interior walls. Ali slid the melted plastic off the metal piece. It would make the perfect hand grip. Ali then hiked to the debris field left by the pirates’ ship. He still needed to find a blade emitter shroud. The pirates had spent more time outfitting their ship with a myriad of defensive systems than for comforts. These systems provided good sturdy parts that would balance and stabilize his blade. 

Ali walked up the hill to the point where his head had smashed against the rock. He searched the area, finding debris everywhere, including a few broken pieces of his old saber, but he did not find any trace of the crystal. He walked up near the apex of the hill and laid the collected components on the ground before him. Ali felt confident he could find the crystal, even in a damaged state. He trusted his training. 

Ali added several metal rings and cylinders to the parts so that each would fit into each other correctly. A fine dust covered most of the parts, so Ali cleaned them as best he could, though a soft breeze kept delivering more contaminants. Several parts needed to be cut to size then their edges smooth. Ali used the tool kit to carefully work these until they all reached the quality demanded by a jedi’s lightsaber. 

After several hours of work, Ali knelt in front of the saber components and began to feel the living Force around him. He reached out to the energy binding loose earth to rock, to the insects that flew through the breeze, to the small grass patches that lay on the hill, and to the lichen that clung to it. He paid attention to the energy flowing through the area, then released the thought from his mind. He kept his mind balanced in the void. He did not allow it to wander. When he felt his thoughts fully empty, he minded his breathing, expanding the void. When the entire universe beckoned from beyond, he began to chant. 

The crystal is the heart of the blade. 

The heart is the crystal of the Jedi. 

The Jedi is the crystal of the Force. 

The Force is the blade of the heart. 

As Ali repeated these lines, the emptiness in his mind turned slightly blue. The emptiness remained vast, but an ancient presence neared. This presence felt powerful and regal. It gradually appeared in that way that true power takes its time to present itself. A great pressure began to encompass the void, as if an entire planet pushed down on the jedi. The pressure then felt less physical and became emotional. The stresses of power flowed through the void as if a million important decisions demanded immediate attention. Ali recited the timeless Jedi poem multiple times, and the elusive presence became stronger, then manifested itself as a vision in Ali’s mind. A long sliver of a crystal appeared as a blurry light, then became clear. It seemed perfectly cut and balanced. Blue light radiated from the crystal so bright it filled the universe within the void. Ali opened his eyes and saw before him the true heart of Alderaan. The Kyber crystal that hid deep within a diamond for millenia floated in front of Ali. Ali kept chanting and moved the different lightsaber components into place. Ali placed the crystal into its new home and built his lightsaber. When he finished the assembly, Ali reached out and grabbed the new lightsaber and placed it in his lap. Holding the lightsaber, he could feel the power of the crystal inside. This was not a pristine crystal taken from a cave of an uninhabited world. This crystal had a memory. This crystal served the most powerful rulers of Alderaan since the dawn of time. After feeling the great cultural weight of what he held in his lap, Ali allowed himself one moment to think of what he had just built, and what he had taken from one of the most powerful planets in the galaxy. 


End file.
